Year of the Muggle
by tree489
Summary: After the war, the new Headmistress brings a muggle into Hogwarts for the school year to expose the students to muggle culture and encourage tolerance in the future. Multiple POVs - D/H POV begins in Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Year of the Muggle

Chapter 1

Headmistress Minerva McGonagle sat behind her desk watching a terribly confused girl of eighteen take in her surroundings. Audrey Walden was setting her eyes on the Headmistress' office for the first time, and she'd never seen a place so enchanting. Especially since she's a muggle.

A month into her summer after graduating from high school, Audrey received a letter via an owl of all things, telling her that she's been chosen for a special project and someone would soon meet with her to explain the details. She reasonably assumed it was some sort of joke, or a scam. Just another person out to make money in some obscure fashion. So it was to her astonishment that an elderly woman appeared on her doorstep the following day wearing the strangest garments she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Audrey Walden, my name is Minerva McGonagall," she said holding out her hand.

Noting the woman's British accent, Audrey politely shook the madwoman's hand, which had a firm grip despite looking so frail and said, "How do you know who I am?"

"I sent you that letter yesterday. Now are you going to invite me in or just have me stand out here all day?" McGonagall replied tersely.

Audrey considered the woman for a moment and then determined that she wouldn't be putting herself in any danger by allowing her to enter. She stepped aside and McGonagall walked briskly into the house.

Audrey led her into the living room and after inviting her to sit down, offered to fetch her a drink. McGonagall declined, so Audrey situated herself in the armchair opposite McGonagall and awaited her explanation.

"I've come here to offer you a position in my school," she began.

"A school? But I've only just graduated from high school, I'm not qualified for any position. Is this some kind of joke?" Audrey replied somewhat confused.

"You won't be a teacher, although you'll be there for educational purposes. But allow me to explain myself further," McGonagall said. "I'm the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Audrey cut in here, now completely convinced this woman was in on a prank. She wondered who could've organized this.

"This must be a joke. Unless you're in some sort of cult, and if so, I'm not interested," Audrey said with a mixture of agitation and amusement. Always very levelheaded and independent, cults were never her thing. Plus, what this woman claimed was simply ludicrous. Since when are there witchcraft schools in the United States?

"I swear to you this is not a joke so please allow me to fully explain myself and then I'll answer any questions you have…I am in fact the Headmistress of a school that educates its students in magic. I'm also a professor there – of Transfiguration. To prove this, I'll transform that vase there into a glass," McGonagall said gesturing to an antique vase sitting on the coffee table.

Audrey, with a slightly amused look on her face, watched McGonagall pull out a long, thin stick out of a pocket in her cloak. She pointed her wand at the vase, and a second later, with the flick of her wrist the vase was a glass.

Audrey's eyes grew wide in shock and when she finally tore her eyes away from the glass, she looked upon the elderly woman with a newfound mixture of curiosity and admiration. A million questions whizzed through her brain, but she was momentarily stunned into silence, which McGonagall took advantage of and continued her explanation.

"Now, you, like all muggles, are unaware of the fact that the wizarding world just came out of a war. A dark wizard who went by the name of Voldemort was recently defeated. It was a war of intolerance on many levels. There are some witches and wizards who are intolerant of muggles and anyone who associates with them. Unfortunate it may be, but it's something we must deal with and try to change." McGonagall took a small pause here to gather her thoughts before beginning again.

"I've found that ignorance is what can lead to intolerance…which is why I'm asking you to come to Hogwarts for the next school year."

Audrey had now found her voice. "What for?"

"To show the students that there's nothing wrong with muggles, that there's no reason to treat them as inferiors."

"Are most of them intolerant?" Audrey asked, almost concerned.

"No, many are open-minded, but some are indifferent and others are hateful. I simply want the students to be educated to understand that we are in every way the same."

"So you want me to go to your school this year to be a first hand example of muggle culture?"

"Yes. That's precisely what I have in mind. We have a muggle studies course at the school, but it's hardly effective since it's voluntary and the students don't interact with muggles, they only learn generally about how you live and inventions you've made. With a muggle living within the school, they'll be forced into contact and they'll realize that their prejudice is ill-founded."

Audrey, who still thought this whole situation was rather crazy, couldn't help but find the idea fascinating. She'd just been told that another whole world exists around her and she was eager to experience it. But there were complications of course.

"Your plan is intriguing, but I can't do it."

"Oh? And why is that?" McGonagall asked, as though already expecting any reasons that Audrey expressed would be easily dealt with.

"I'm going to college at the end of August. I've been accepted into Columbia University, I can't just throw that away." Audrey couldn't quite understand why she'd told McGonagall where she was going to college, she wouldn't understand what an acceptance that university meant.

"Your acceptance can be differed until next year can it not?" McGonagall responded knowingly, apparently already having done her research on the subject.

Audrey hadn't even thought of this. "Oh…well, yes, I suppose it could. It might be a little late, but if I explained that it was for educational purposes, it'd be acceptable."

McGonagall smiled a thin lipped smile. "Are there any other reasons that will impair your acceptance of this offer?"

"I…well, I can't really think of any other reasons right now…unless of course I'd be putting myself in danger by doing this."

"No, you'll be completely safe. You'll have protection from all the professors if you ever feel threatened and from many of the students as well. So do you agree to come?"

After a brief moment of thought, Audrey agreed.

"Good. The day before the students arrive, I'll have you brought to the school. You'll be living there all year."

"And this school is in England?" Audrey assumed, judging by the woman's accent.

"Yes. And I probably don't even need to tell you this, but no one is to know of your plans for next year – except your parents of course. Our existence is kept secret and it must be kept that way," McGonagall said sternly.

Audrey nodded. Keeping a secret was never a problem for her.

"Well, I'll be leaving you now. Enjoy the rest of your summer."

And before Audrey could get another word in, McGonagall had transfigured the glass back into a vase and disappeared with a pop.

Now, Audrey sat in an exquisite office, facing McGonagall for the second time. But this time she was in McGonagall's home and surrounded by magic and her luggage, prepared to settle in this bizarre place. Her thoughts swirled out of control coming to grips with the fact that she was in fact in an ancient castle and surrounded by magic.

"You'll be staying with the eighth years," the Headmistress said, calling Audrey back into reality.

"The eighth years?"

"We have students divided from first years, who are generally eleven or twelve, through seventh years, who are around seventeen. This year though, we have eighth years too. They're last years seventh years, whose education was disrupted by the war. You'll be staying with them because many of them were actually directly involved in the war and they are your own age."

Audrey nodded and then McGonagall continued. "Our students are further divided into houses – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin which are named after the founders of the school. Students of every year live with their own house, except for the eighth years of course, who'll be mixed together. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I was wondering why you chose me of all people to do this," Audrey replied after some consideration.

"Well, there were quite a few people we considered throughout the world – in English speaking countries only, of course. We observed all of you closely for the past few months, ever since I had the idea and we eventually decided on you. If you were wondering about the specifics, we found that you were intelligent and trustworthy. Plus you don't seem to be easily beaten down or frightened. Although a little passive sometimes, you're stable, which was overall one of the most important traits. We didn't want to bring someone in here who'd suddenly go crazy or be unable to adapt."

Audrey nodded, thinking this was a pretty fair assessment, although it was weird to hear her own personality expressed in such a clinical manner. Plus she was a little creeped out that she'd been spied on, completely unawares, by God knows who.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying now," the Headmistress said stand up.

Audrey stood too and bent down to grab her luggage.

"Oh no, Miss Walden, that's unnecessary," McGonagall said as she levitated the luggage, allowing it to float before them as they passed through the corridors of the castle.

Audrey had never seen such a fascinating place. The walls were covered with paintings that moved and spoke to each other. Some greeted the Headmistress as they passed too. When they reached the stairs, Audrey was started to see that they moved. She stepped gingerly onto the staircase they took, fearful that the stairs beneath her would suddenly jolt to life, but fortunately nothing of the sort happened.

"Have you thought about ways to teach the students?" McGonagall asked once they stepped off the stairs.

"A few ideas have passed through my mind. I'd like to hold a few events that are typical of any – what'd you call us? – muggles?"

"Yes."

"Okay – well events typically held in muggle schools. We have a few dances, we sometimes hold fundraisers, for charities or just to raise money for the school itself. And I was also thinking that since you all just came out of a war, perhaps something could be held for those who are still suffering from injuries or from losing a family member."

"That sounds great," the Headmistress said enthusiastically. "If you'd like to organize something like that, I know many of the students and faculty would be glad to help you."

"Good. Plus I figured I'd expose them to our forms of entertainment. I don't know what types of sports you play or what your movies are like, but I figured it would be interesting to teach them some sports and compare films."

"Movies? Are you referring to that stuff you watch in that box?" McGonagall asked.

"You don't have movies or television?" Audrey replied, astounded.

"Not, that's a purely muggle invention. And as for sports, we only follow Quidditch.

"I have no idea what that is."

"You'll see soon enough. But that's a good idea too. I think they'd like to see how muggles entertain themselves."

"Alright," Audrey said as they reached a large portrait of a stately man in Elizabethan Era clothing.

"Password," he drawled.

"Wolfsbane," McGonagall replied and the portrait swung open, leaving a dark gaping hole in the wall.

Awed, Audrey passed through the entry way, following the Headmistress.

Audrey's luggage was dropped noiselessly to the floor. The room was cozy with plush carpet, large couches and chairs, and a large fireplace. There were a few desks and book shelves throughout the large common room.

"Since you hold a somewhat honored position here, you've been given your own room and adjoining bathroom. It's just up the set of stairs on the left and through the first door on the right," McGonagall said gesturing to the stairs in the back corner of the room. "Feel free to spend the rest of the evening and tomorrow as you wish. Until eight tomorrow evening, that is. That's when all the students arrive and the sorting takes place. I'll introduce you to everyone at that time too. Is there anything you need?"

"I don't think so," Audrey replied still taking in her surroundings. She just wanted to begin settling in at this point.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow evening. If you need me, come to my office."

Audrey nodded with a smile although she was completely sure that she'd never be able to find her way through the entire expanse of the castle they just passed through to find the Headmistress' office.

McGonagall then left Audrey to her own devices. She spent the rests of the evening unpacking and wondering what tomorrow evening would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Year of the Muggle

Chapter 2

It was nearing half past seven when Audrey left the common room to find her way to the dining hall. Her resolve from the night before was a little more shaky considering how close the time was to her first introduction to all of the students. She desperately hoped she wouldn't have to make a speech. That would be far too much to handle in such a circumstance at this point in time. She wondered if she should have asked Headmistress McGonagall about making a speech when she met with her yesterday, so she would have known if she needed to prepare something.

Her thoughts went in circles around the same idea of doing something terribly wrong during her entire walk to the dining hall. On top of that, she was very concerned about getting lost in the huge castle and showing up late or even missing dinner all together. The map the Headmistress had left with her was very vague and more than once Audrey had to decide which turns to make or whether to continue straight based on instinct alone. When she finally made it to the dining hall, a very large man, the largest she had ever seen was standing at the doors. She felt bad but she couldn't help but be taken a little aback at his sheer massive size. He was the true definition of a giant and large to the point of impossibility.

" 'ello there, Miss Walden. I was fearin' I'd have to come out an' look for ye in jus' a moment. The sorting is gonna start in about ten minutes. My name is Hagrid," the man said and held out his hand for Audrey to shake.

Her hand was tiny in his but she shook his hand as best she could and said, "It's great to meet you, please call me Audrey though."

He smiled and said, "I'm happy to meet you too. Having a muggle in on the grounds will certainly be a change of pace 'round here. Many of the students are gonna be shocked I suspect. Follow me through here now though. The students will be showing up any moment now an' we need ye to be seated at the main table afore they come."

He turned and pushed open the grand doors, exposing to Audrey the most breath taking and spectacular room she had ever seen. She had a vivid imagination, but she never could have dreamed of such a place. The floating candle sticks beneath the ceiling that reflected the sky outside made her stare in awe. She loved the grand tables that lined the room and she could tell very quickly as she tried to keep up with Hagrid's large strides that she was to be seated at the large, grand table at the head of the hall where a number of adults were already sitting and chatting.

At the foot of the five wide stairs that led to the landing the table sat upon, Hagrid turned to Audrey and said, "This is where I'll leave you for now. I've got to lead the first years in when they arrive at the gates, but I hope we'll get to talk more when the feast begins."

"Me too," Audrey said genuinely. He seemed like one of the sweetest people she had ever met.

She walked up to the grand table and Headmistress McGonagall immediately stood up and proceeded to bring her down the line of professors already sitting at the table. Most of the professors she met just shook her hand and told her they were very excited to have her here this year and were very happy to meet her. She felt relieved that none of the professors at least showed an open aversion to muggles. Just as she sat down between the Headmistress and Professor Saldone who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, the students began to file into the hall and the entire hall itself seemed to absorb the loud, joyous chatter of the students and took on a new, cozy and happy feel.

She noted that the youngest looking of all the students were gathered at the base of the stairs, all of them waiting in front of a stool with a hat sitting on it. She was not at all certain what to expect, when suddenly the hat broke out into a song. Her mouth fell open and she gaped at the hat in awe. How could this be possible? She felt a strong urge to get out of her seat and go stand with the young students to gawk at the hat more effectively. The song was beautiful and happy though and soon she took to listening to the words which were about the history of the school and the four houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The song had an uplifting nature which Audrey enjoyed very much. When the hat finished its song, the students were called up one by one to put the hat on. With each student, the hat called out one of the four houses, and the student would then go and sit at the corresponding table. Audrey was absolutely amazed at this method of sorting students.

After all of the first year students had entered taken their seats at their respective tables, before the feast could begin, the Headmistress stood up and welcomed all of the students back to Hogwarts. She made introductions for the new Professor Saldone and finally she brought the student's attention to Audrey.

"We have a special guest in the castle this year. Her name is Audrey Walden. She is from America and she is a muggle." The Headmistress paused a moment to allow the shocked murmurs to run through the students. Their eyes were wide and most of them looked thoroughly confused. She noted that at one table at the far left end of the room, many of the students looked more irritated than surprised. The Headmistress rose her voice to quell the chatter, "She will be with us all year in an initiative to bridge the gap between wizards and muggles. It is time we have learned more about the muggle way of life so that irrational prejudices are less likely to carry on into future generations. We have seen what the belief in a superior type of human being has done to our world and the time has come to properly educate ourselves so that history does not repeat itself. I expect all of you will show Audrey the upmost respect and teach her about our world as we learn about hers. With that said, let us begin the feast!"

It took a few more moments for the students to fully return their attention back to the food that had appeared on the table, but one they did, only occasionally did Audrey feel the gaze of curious students. She had felt relief at not having to make a speech or call any more attention to herself than Headmistress McGonagall just had. She could not yet do that comfortably in front of the entire student body, many of which had probably never even been this close to a muggle before.

She noticed that a group of four students from the Slytherin table seemed to look on at her longer than the other students. One boy had shocking bright blond hair, like none she had ever seen before. Another, sitting to the right of the blond one, had dark skin and dark hair. There was a girl sitting next to him with hair equally as dark but her skin was exceptionally fair. All were beautiful in an intriguing and dark way. Next to her however was a more gruff looking boy. Equally as pleasing to the eyes as the others but he did not have the same air about him as the others did. Exactly what air that was Audrey could not name, not from this distance of observation. The boy at the end's eyes caught hers before she tore her eyes away from the group of them. He did not glare like many others at his table had. In fact, as she looked at him, she noticed the corner of his mouth twitch, but whether it was out of amusement, friendliness or mirth she could not tell. She finally looked back down at the food on her plate, resolved not to look at that table one more time although she could still feel their eyes on her for the moment. None of them looked at her with friendly faces however, none except the boy at the end. _Not that his was even friendly_, Audrey thought to herself as she cut the chicken breast on her plate. _His just lacked the hatred of all of the others. I sincerely hope those are not eighth years that I will be living with. _She had a feeling that they were though. They looked older than all of the other students at the table.

The rest of the meal carried on delightfully and Audrey met all of the professors and speak with them more about the classes they teach. She hoped that she would get the opportunity to stop in on all of the classes more than once since they all sounded so fascinating to her and unlike anything she ever had in her own schools. When the students were dismissed when the feast was over, Audrey lingered with the professors a bit longer and the Headmistress gave her a schedule of classes that were being taught the next day. She was then allowed to head back to the dormitory that she would now be sharing with all of the eighth years.

* * *

Audrey could faintly hear the voices from the other side of the portrait as she stepped up to it, hesitantly. She hesitated to say the password, feeling rather uncertain of how her presence would be met, if noticed at all. She rather hoped it would be completely ignored and she could get up to her chambers without a situation. It was something she must deal with though she determined. It was better to go in now that chance being run into out here looking like a coward.

"Wolfsbane," she said and the portrait swung open. She did not hesitate anymore, now that she had decided she must walk in. She strode into the fire lit room where a number of people were spread out on the different couches and armchairs. Everyone looked in her direction and she was met with stares of curiosity. She wasn't sure if she should say anything, but was beginning to feel incredibly awkward standing in the center of the room with everyone staring at her for no reason.

"Hi everyone. I'm Audrey Walden. I'm um...really looking forward to getting to know you all. I know it's out of the ordinary for someone like me to be here, but I hope that doesn't make anyone too uncomfortable..." she drifted off, at a loss of what else to say because still no one had moved or said anything. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but she felt that a group of people sitting in a shadowed corner, seemingly outcast by all the other groups of the room were glaring at her darkly. After a few more seconds passed though, a pretty girl with a lot of wavy brown hair stood up from the couch closest to the fire and walked over to her.

With a smile she stuck out her hand which Audrey shook, as the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger. You're welcome to come sit with us by the fire, if you'd like."

"Of course," Audrey replied and followed the girl over to the couch where a group of three others were sitting.

"Hi there Audrey," said a guy sitting in a large deep red armchair, who looked like he was just finally growing out of an awkward phase and finally losing every childlike feature in his face. She could tell he would soon be very handsome. "My name is Neville Longbottom."

"It's nice to meet you Neville," Audrey replied and the others sitting on a matching couch in front of the fire introduced themselves in turn - Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione took her seat on the end of the couch next to Ron who put his arm around her, and Audrey took a seat in the other large armchair.

"So what sort of muggle things will you be teaching us this year?" Ron asked to strike up a conversation with Audrey.

"Well I haven't got everything thing figured out yet, but I am thinking of sharing popular movies and music as well as sports and pass time activities. There is really so much I can do but until I learn what exactly will be most different between the two cultures I am not sure what I will do first. I am going to take the first couple weeks getting acquainted with what life in the wizarding world is like I think," Audrey replied.

"Well if you need any help thinking of ideas, I will gladly help you. I was raised by muggles," Harry offered.

"That would be fantastic! Thank you so much. Why were you raised with muggles?"

Harry seemed to hesitate before answering, but he answered with a smile on his face, "That is quite a long story." He struck her as someone that has been through far more than most people their age had been through. They all did in fact. All seemed very happy and not overly serious, yet she could tell they were more mature than most people their age.

"Please do tell if it is not too much for me to ask. I just never thought that our two worlds intermingled," Audrey said.

"Well," Harry began, "it all has to do with a man called Voldemort, who we just finally defeated in a battle in our world. This is actually going to help you understand why you are here." And with that he launched into the story of his past and his purpose to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione, who had gone on every adventure with Harry as Audrey had quickly learned, put in their pieces of the story as well. The story did take almost an hour to tell, and Audrey could tell they were leaving many things out. She expressed many times her astonishment that all of this was happening in the world and she had no idea. The wizarding world really knew how to keep themselves hidden. She was also a little scared of how much terror these people were capable of, but she did not voice that to anyone.

She better understood however why she was here and what kind of prejudices she was up against. She remembered the people at the Slytherin table glaring at her during the feast. She thought to ask her new friends about who they were.

She lowered her voice a little in case the people in question were close by and said, "I noticed a few people at the Slytherin table were more or less staring me down at dinner today. Are there any eighth year students of that house?"

"If they give you any trouble you just let us know. We'll show Malfoy who's boss," Ron said clearly looking for any reason to fight with Malfoy.

"Oh Ron, please relax," Hermione said placing her hand on his arm. "He'd be a fool to try anything now."

"So I take that as a yes," Audrey replied. "Is this the Draco Malfoy that you mentioned in your story?"

"Yeah, that's him," Harry replied.

Hermione meanwhile had looked around the room and spotted them sitting in a corner apart from most of the other students.

"If you look back in the corner to your right, all the eighth year Slytherins are back there," Hermione said with her voice also lowered. She leaned a bit closer to where Audrey was sitting to tell her all of their names.

"The one with the blond hair with that ugly smug look on his face, that's Malfoy." Hermione also clearly loathed the boy and from their stories Audrey felt a little bit silly for thinking them to be intriguing during dinner. Their attractiveness was diminished in her eyes and she could very easily see now how her newfound friends could see them as ugly people. "The one sitting in the chair next to him is Blaise Zabini. Arrogant as hell, but certainly the most tolerable of the lot. The girl next to Malfoy is Pansy Parkinson. She is of course as rude as can be. I think she and Malfoy are together but I can never really tell for certain. The other boy though is Theodore Nott. I don't know much about him personally since he always used to keep to himself more. I'm actually surprised to see him in here with them over there, but he holds all the same beliefs as them and his father was also a Death Eater so perhaps they became closer in the recent battle."

Perhaps he felt their eyes on his group in the corner or maybe he has incredible, but just as Hermione finished explaining who Theodore Nott was, he looked up directly at Audrey and met her eyes again. Audrey felt herself begin to flush from being caught looking, but she did not feel ashamed. She held his eyes until she noticed his mouth twitch with that impenetrable expression and then he looked away. She might have been silly, but she could not help but be intrigued by Theodore Nott, if only because it was clear that he was intrigued by her as well.

"I am surprised Goyle is not here with them. What will Malfoy ever do without his lackeys?" Neville said.

"Yeah I am too," Harry said glancing back at their corner as well. "I heard he took Crabbe's death harder than anyone though and hasn't been the same since. I take it he just couldn't stand to come back here without him."

"Well who would've guessed there was a heart hidden in that enormous thick-headed moron," Ron said.

"It's a mystery to me how any of them have any sort of feelings," Neville said. "But let's move on to happier things. Are you guys still up for a round of Exploding Snap? Audrey I am afraid you cannot play without a wand but if you are interested in learning some wizarding ways of passing the time, this is one of them."

"I would love to see what this game is like," Audrey replied, truly excited to learn all she could about what sorts of activities they had for fun. She was sure it would astound her just as everything magical had so far. She didn't think she would ever get used to being in this kind of world.

They passed almost another hour playing the game which Audrey found as exciting to watch as it seemed to be to play. She could not help but notice that Nott's eyes were on her multiple times throughout the rest of the evening. A couple times she looked up and he then looked away or he would once again hold her gaze. Soon though she forced herself to just ignore the eyes she felt on her because knowing what kind of person he is and who he associated with, his motives were questionable at best. She would not get tied up into some sort of mind game with a former Death Eater or Death Eater's son.

It was nearing midnight when the group decided to head off to bed. The journey to Hogwarts and the feast were always tiring and even without the train ride, Audrey also felt very tired. She had been so concerned about her reception within the school that she was exhausted and needed the sleep very much if she was going to be on her toes tomorrow. She still had no idea what to expect out of her day of wizardry classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Audrey joined everyone during breakfast the next day, taking a seat between Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"How was your first night in the castle?" Neville asked. He sat across from Audrey along with Harry and Ginny, a stunning, red haired young woman who Harry introduced as his girlfriend. Ron also piqued up, "She's my sister."

Audrey didn't need that clarification. The resemblance was clear.

They were also sitting near two good looking young men who introduced themselves as Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

"It was nice. I slept well and I really am fascinated with every part of this castle. Are you all happy to be back here again?"

Their general responses were positive, but Harry added, "There are some recent horrifying memories though, with the final battle happening here and all. It helps though that Hogwarts has regained its usual bright atmosphere."

Audrey nodded. She could hardly imagine what it could be like to return so soon to a place where many people they all knew and cared about were killed.

Their conversation was interrupted with the dispersal of their class schedules. Professor McGonagal stopped to talk with Audrey as she handed her the piece of parchment.

"I'd like if you could stop in my office after breakfast this morning to talk about your schedule. We'll have time for a quick meeting before you go to your first class."

"I can definitely stop by," Audrey replied with a smile. She looked forward to knowing what the Headmistress would tell her.

"Perfect. Don't worry about rushing through your meal. Muggle studies doesn't start until ten so you've got plenty of time," she said with a tiny smile and then bustled away to pass out more schedules.

All those around her except Hermione grumbled about their classes and the fact that Gryffindor had Charms with Slytherin at nine on Mondays and Thursdays.

"Why us?" Ron groaned.

"I know right? What a perfect way to start every week," chimed in Seamus sarcastically.

They all started to collect their belongings to leave the table. "Sorry to leave you all at once, Audrey. We've all got class starting in fifteen minutes," Hermione said as she stood up. "Do you have any classes at one? If you don't, we'll all be stopping down here for lunch if you'd like to join."

Audrey smiled. "Absolutely. I'll see you all then." And with some small waves or nods of departure, they all left the room, leaving Audrey sitting in a nearly empty room. It seemed that most students had an early class on Monday.

Audrey took her time finishing her breakfast and then leisurely walked the halls of the castle to the Headmistress' office. No matter where she went, she saw things that could only be dreamed of as far as she had been concerned. Pictures talking, friendly ghosts passing through the walls and moving staircases. She still almost couldn't help but feel she was maybe in some fantasy she dreamed up.

When she entered the Headmistress' office, Professor McGonagal was already inside, sitting behind the desk.

"Thanks, for coming by, Audrey," she said, gesturing to the chair for Audrey to sit in across from her. "I hope your first night here was okay."

"It was, and the students I've met so far are very nice. The Gryffindors were very welcoming."

The older woman nodded with a small smile. "That's good. I hope you don't mind, as I would like to ask more about your thoughts here so far, but I have a meeting and a class of my own to get to soon so I unfortunately have to make our meeting a bit quicker than I would otherwise like. So about your schedule, we've made muggle studies mandatory for each student all their way through school now. It meets once a week for each year except for the eighth years, and I'd like if you could sit in on the course. Answer questions if they have any or provide more information for Professor James' lectures. He's new this year and I know he'd like your input."

She nodded. "I'd love to help out. I see there's another class on here for Tuesday and Thursday. What's that one about?"

She hesitated a moment before explaining, as if uncertain if Audrey would be okay with her idea. "Well, as I explained before, more eighth years than any other were directly involved in the war. I'm asking you to spend some more time formally to get them to talk with you and amongst each other. It's not going to be an easy task, but it's the only way I can see it working. I can ask you to schedule events or encourage them to be more open to talking in the common area in the evenings, but we cannot force students to talk to people in their spare time. So I made a class that's just you and the eighth years and I hope that they can come around to be more civil in an environment where they weren't competing for the highest grade or to see who has the most skill."

"What's to keep them from dropping out of the class if they aren't being graded?"

"They will not graduate unless they go through it."

"Well, that solves that."

* * *

On Mondays, Professor James teaches Muggle Studies to the first years. He was a good looking man of average height but had sparkling blue eyes. A number of the first year girls giggled as they took their seats, whispering behind their hands trying to steal long gazes at him. He pretended not to notice.

I found his teaching tactics for these youngest students to be very smart. With a combination of amusement and awe at the things we did and were able to accomplish without magic, Professor James was hoping to spark an interest that induced the students to see muggles as more than inept human beings. We were of course of equal intelligence, which he explained using a number of examples, the only difference was that we had no magical powers to speak of. After introducing me to the class, he explained some of our ways of communicating, our means of travel and the basics of some of our most popular sports.

"I want to thank you for joining us here," Professor James said after the students had been dismissed at the end of class.

"I'm happy to be here. What made you interested in muggle studies?" Audrey asked.

"Well, I'm actually a half-blood myself. My mum is muggle and I could never tolerate the way many people in the wizarding community degraded muggles, so I wanted to try changing that if I could.

"Do you think it will be easier now that your war has ended?"

"I think so. Prejudice will always exist, but it will hopefully be easier to teach the truth now. I'd like to give the students fifteen minutes or so at the end of every lecture to talk ask you questions about the information if they have any. Living almost exclusively in the wizarding world now, I don't have the time to always get to know the newest technologies that are being updated so rapidly. If you could help out with that in particular, that would be great," he explained.

"I'll absolutely do that. If you ever need any kind of input, or if you want to even make comparisons between muggle cultures, we can do that."

"That's a great idea!" he said, really sounding enthused. "Probably best for the upper levels though. Why don't we meet later this week to talk about some things to cover."

Audrey agreed and when they had established a time to meet on Friday after his last class, Audrey left his office.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Audrey wandered around the castle and grounds a bit, using the map that McGonagal had provided for her to get accustomed and she spent time with the eighth year students she was living with. She joined them for meals and while they relaxed in the common area that evening. She met students from the other houses, but none from Slytherin introduced themselves or even spoke to the other houses.

They came in to the common room only on occasion and when they did, they didn't stay long, choosing to either go relax somewhere else or to go up to their rooms. Likely because they felt uncomfortable in a room full of people who didn't think highly of them at all.

Audrey found herself still spending most of her time with the Gryffindors, finding them funny, interesting and kind all at once. Audrey and Hermione were getting along wonderfully, both discovering this evening that they shared a passion for reading.

"Nothing is more gratifying than completing a long and difficult book that you know you're going to get so much out of once it's done."

"Oh I completely agree!" Audrey replied. "When I finished my first book by Dostoyevsky, I felt more accomplished than ever."

"You've read his works? Which ones?" Hermione asked eagerly and they launched into a long discussion of not only Dostoyevsky but other great writers from Europe and the United States.

"Geez, now we've got two of them," Ron said. "How will we ever escape the book talk now."

Everyone laughed. "We're going to succeed someday in bringing you over to the dark side of serial readers," Hermione joked.

Only Audrey seemed to find this as funny as Hermione, as the others only gave her chuckles. .

Audrey was happy to have Hermione as a friend here already. Aside from her kindness and openness, Audrey admired Hermione's brilliance in everything. Audrey was above average, but didn't excel. In her school she was only at the top in her classes pertaining to literature and cultural studies. The aptitude for math, for example, had been left out of her brain. Hermione on the other hand excelled at everything and enjoyed it all too.

They agreed to drop their book discussion and join the conversation of the others until retiring for sleep late in the night. The next day Audrey would be leading her class with the eighth years, and she couldn't begin to predict how that would go.

* * *

"Can you believe we have to sit through the drivel of a muggle for an hour two days a week?" some girl Audrey had not seen before, except maybe in passing, drawled loudly as she slid into her seat.

This drew a smirk to the faces of all Slytherins except for Malfoy.

"Shut up, Bulstrode," Ron instantly retorted hotly. All those in the room who were not in Slytherin house glared at the small group of students sitting in the back left corner of the room.

"Oh, you're just sore because you're a bloodtraitor dating a mudblood to make it all worse," Bulstrode replied, smiling darkly with mirth.

Ron shot up out of his seat. "You take those words back right now!" He was growing deep red in the face.

Hermione said gingerly beside him, "Really, Ron, it's not worth getting into anymore." But she wasn't even heard because other students chimed in right after Ron, admonishing Bulstrode and the entire Slytherin house, which dragged all the other Slytherins into the debacle too. Except for Malfoy who was not paying even the slightest attention to the feud going on right around him.

Voices were rising so loudly that Audrey was sure no one could possibly hear what anyone else was saying. They were just shouting their own anger fueled rants at each other. Half the students were out of their seats, barely restraining themselves from physical violence, or even from taking out their wands. Audrey stared at the spectacle in front of her, mouth agape and not quite sure what to do to make them stop.

Harry looked up at her as if in apology for the way every other person in the room was acting, except for Hermione who was also looking around the room angrily, seemingly considering if she should do something drastic to make them all stop. Audrey knew she had to get control of this situation if they were ever going to even _consider_ taking her seriously, and it wasn't difficult to find motivation as her anger was rising to a peak.

"Listen to the lot of you!" She finally shouted, as loudly and as forcefully as she possibly could. Everyone finally shut their mouths in shock at her outburst. She didn't seem the type to use her voice like that.

Taking advantage of the wave of silence, she spoke up again, not as loudly, but just as forcefully. "The war is over. And I know I had no part in it, so maybe I have no place in telling you all to start moving on, but it's time to move forward. You," she said gesturing to the group of Slytherins who sat separately from the rest of the room, "do you all enjoy being self-inflicted outcasts? I'm all for originality, but it's clear _that_ is _not_ what sets you apart. I'll refrain from giving my candid opinion, but it's time for you all to grow up. Your side lost, and I know that must be hard to bear, but maybe you can somehow find it in yourselves to look at the world in a way that isn't driven by hatred and prejudice...And you all," she said, turning her gaze to the rest of the room, "I can understand your frustration at still having to listen to such judgmental people, but as I said before, the war is over. I know they hurt you and a lot of people, but after any war or any suppression of people, forgiveness has to happen if anything is going to change. Are these the only two people in this room who are capable of having an open mind? The only people who are willing to sit in here and listen and talk to people they might not agree with or even like?" She asked incredulously, gesturing to Harry and Hermione. She looked around the room, doing her best to stare the rest of them down. It was certainly a somewhat awkward position for her to be in and she was a little out of breath from that long tirade.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she then continued, "I'm sorry for having to speak this way. I already feel a little strange standing before you like some kind of teacher when you're all my age. All I'm asking for is some cooperation to make this less painful, and hopefully an enjoyable experience for everyone."

Most of the people in the room at least had the sense to look ashamed. She got nods of agreement from most, even many of the Slytherins didn't seem to want to protest what she said.

Bulstrode was an exception. "We don't have to listen to what a muggle says.

Before anyone else got a word in, Nott spoke up in a tone of agitation. "Shut up, _Milly_."

The Slytherins laughed and even some of the other students let out a chuckle as the girl turned bright red and glared at everyone, clearly embarrassed by the name. Apparently, when push came to shove, even the Slytherins didn't like Bulstrode too much.

Audrey continued as if there had been no interruption, making up her mind at once what to do. Sure, McGonagal said that maybe without competition they could come together, but maybe some competition where they relied on each other, on those they never thought to trust, would have some benefit. Once a week she determined, she would design some small assignment or a competition, starting small but eventually growing into larger projects where they would actually have to work together without argument. She was still working out the details, of what they could essentially win if they worked together with the most success, but now wasn't the time to draft that all out, so she threw out the threat of graduation.

"I didn't come in here with much of a plan for what to do, but I've just had an idea. And if you don't go along with it, I will tell the Headmistress, because she told me that any of you who don't cooperate and go through this class won't graduate."

Most of the students just nodded, as though that threat meant nothing because they planned on being cooperative anyways. On the other hand, Audrey noticed the looks of disgust appearing on the Slytherin's faces.

"I'm going to split you up into pairs. I'll be expecting you to work together in here and outside of here. Put your names on a piece of paper, fold it and then pass it up front. I'm going to mix them all together and pull them randomly, two at a time. Whomever you are called with is going to be your partner for the entire year." Audrey ordered.

Everyone seemed a little confused, and definitely concerned. Put into pairs that weren't of their choosing? They definitely didn't like the implications of this. Still, they all sent their names forward, even if begrudgingly, and Audrey mixed them as thoroughly as possible.

"Okay, first pair is," and she paused as she chose two pieces of parchment, "Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott."

Each of them breathed a noticeable sigh of relief and smiled at each other from across the room. Next, is Theodore Nott and Harry Potter." These two did not look happy to say the least.

Without hesitating, Audrey continued. Let them have time to complain about it when they were out of her presence. She didn't feel like dealing with it anymore this afternoon.

"Pansy Parkinson and Padma Patil," she read out and both girls scowled at each other.

"Lavender Brown and Terry Boot...Seamus Finnegan and Parvarti Patil, you will be together... and Ron Weasely will be with Millicent Bulstrode." Ron's face blanched and he looked beyond horrified. Bulstrode just looked disgusted.

With more ruffling through the parchment, Audrey separated the pieces into the remaining four pairs. "Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas...Susan Bones and Morag MacDougal...Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass...and finally, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

At that last pair, the room got a bit quieter. Hermione's eyes widened and Malfoy came to life for the first time, narrowing his eyes in distaste. Audrey felt bad after what she had drawn Hermione with Malfoy. She looked to Hermione, trying to express just through her eyes that she was sorry.

Hermione knew she didn't plan it that way, and it was all about the luck of the draw. She shrugged and gave Audrey a small smile to let her know she wasn't mad. She was certainly not happy, but she was likely one of the only people in the room who really understood why Audrey was doing this.

"Now, since so much time was spent arguing today and because I can see that tensions are already almost to a breaking point, I don't think this is the best time to continue. But, on Thursday, I want you to come in there with three things written down that you both have in common. So yes, that means you'll have to talk to each other outside of class."

A number of the students grumbled, minus those who didn't mind their partners and they stayed behind briefly to set up times to meet. The rest hurried out, except for Ron, Harry, Hermione, and strangely Nott who was lingering behind, telling Zabini and Malfoy he'd meet up with them shortly.

"I hope you guys understand why I'm doing something like this," Audrey said, addressing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I didn't realize how serious this rift between all of you was, but now that I see, something drastic needed to be done."

"Don't worry, Audrey, we understand. We might not be the most enthused people right now, but it's not the worst thing that could happen really," Harry assured her, with Hermione and Ron nodding in agreement.

"That took some serious backbone to talk down everyone like that too," Hermione added. "You did the right thing."

Audrey smiled with relief. "Thanks you guys. I wasn't even thinking of how angry everyone could be with me when I did it. I just had an idea and went with it."

"Well don't worry about that at all. We're planning on going outside by the lake before dinner tonight if you'd like to join us," Hermione said.

"Are you going there now?"

"We are."

"I'd love to, but I'll meet you guys down there. I want to go back and change first," Audrey replied, gesturing to her work clothes. "Being in front of the class made me think that I should dress a bit nicer so I just want to throw some jeans on first."

"Sounds great! You know how to get there?" Hermione asked.

Audrey nodded. "The Headmistress gave me a full map of the castle and grounds when I got here."

"Perfect, see you in a bit!" Hermione said, and Ron and Harry also said good-bye and they walked leisurely out of the room.

When they had, Audrey turned to collect her bag, and when she turned around again, she was startled by Nott standing before her. Not too close or anything, but she had forgotten he was still in the back of the room while she spoke with the others.

"Granger is right, you have some guts, for a muggle."

Audrey gave a small smile and said thanks briskly, noting the end of that sentence. She was uncertain if she could trust anything he said as a Slytherin.

"I'm Theo Nott," he said holding out his hand, formally introducing himself. Of course she already knew who he was.

"Nice to meet you," she said, shaking it once firmly and then dropped it. She caught his amused and intrigued expression. She brushed past him, not rudely, but she wanted to start walking back to the common room.

"Mind if I walk back with you?" he asked, following behind her.

She pursued her lips because he couldn't see her. "Not at all," she replied as nicely as possible.

He chuckled darkly. "You don't trust me do you?" he queried as they entered the hall and he fell into step beside her.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're on edge for the first time since yesterday. Not at the opening feast when you were brought attention to everyone in the school and not even just now when you were giving everyone a good talking to. But you are now."

She cast a side glance up at him to see that he watched her with intrigue. He was perceptive, she could give him that, but she wouldn't let him intimidate her. "Can I trust you?" she asked. "Given what your lot think of me, I have a pretty good reason to be wary."

"So the Golden Trio told you all about us and the war then," he stated, but he wasn't disappointed to know she knew the truth.

She assumed correctly that the Golden Trio referred to Harry, Ron and Hermione, so she responded, "They did, but after that spectacle you all put on, I wouldn't have needed them to explain anything. I suppose I can thank you for getting _Milly_ to shut up, but since she apparently annoys you all as much as everyone else, I can hardly consider that much of a favor."

He smirked. "Well, I am going to accept that thank you anyways and say you're welcome."

Audrey couldn't help but smile a little. "So what did you really want to talk to me about?" she asked, changing the topic. She wasn't quite comfortable still, but she figured civility would be nice at least.

He found that he liked the way she asked so bluntly. "You intrigue me," he said without shame.

"Excuse me?" she said, with alarm. Not a good start at all. This was how weird psychological thrillers began. She was happy the classroom wasn't far from their dormitory. They were at least half way back now.

He laughed at her tone of response and the look on her face. "Relax, I'm not about to start stalking you through the halls. I am simply curious why a muggle would want to separate themselves from the life they know to come here, where they know no one, know nothing about our way of life, and must have been warned of the danger of, well, people like myself."

"So you're admitting I do need to be wary of you?"

"No. I should've clarified. Those of us who are here are trying to leave behind the reputation we have for hurting people like you. We are looking for a way of working back into normal society. Those were the only conditions under which we could come here this year. Even if we are trying to move beyond the prejudice we're known for, many still think we won't change."

"Well you're all making a smashing start," Audrey responded sarcastically.

Nott chuckled again. His laugh came easily, that was sure. Audrey couldn't deny that she didn't feel as nervous as she would've been with say, Malfoy, who had been silent and intense the entire time they sat in class. The laugh eased her, but only a little. "I'll give you that. I know that Blaise, Draco and I are taking it seriously, but I can't speak for the others. You're changing the topic though," he pointed out.

"There isn't much to explain. I'm done with high school and was about to enter my first year at university. I was leaving to make all new friends anyways so I'm not exactly leaving anyone behind. I'm here because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I knew nothing about the existence of people like you. You were depicted in myths and fairy tales, but now here I am, in a world where magic exists. I'm honestly honored to be here, to have the opportunity to know about this world."

They were coming to the portrait that led into their common room. He didn't respond right away, instead saying, "Wolfsbane," and he allowed her to pass into the room first.

As the picture closed behind them, he said, "What makes you think you are going to know anything about this after you leave?"

"What?" Audrey asked, confused.

"Think about it. We've been living right next to muggles for hundreds of years, and the only ones who know we exist are those who have witches or wizards in their family, and that's not many. How do you think we've managed to remain pieces of fiction to muggles for thousands of years?"

Audrey shrugged. She had literally no idea. "Every day, in at least one place in the world, a muggle witnesses magic, but to make sure they don't know that they did, we perform memory modifying spells on them. Many muggles have seen magic, maybe even you have at one point in your life, but if you have, we found you and modified your memory, replacing what you really saw with something mundane and not even worth remembering. That's how we remain undetected."

Audrey picked up on where he was going with this. "So you're telling me that after I spend all year here, someone is just going to modify my memory. I won't even know that I've been here."

"It's very possible."

She just looked at him skeptically.

"You don't believe me, do you? You can ask anyone. We do this to muggles."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But I don't think the Headmistress would ask me to come here only to completely eradicate my memory of it at the end."

"Why? Because you were chosen to come here? You may see McGonagal as one of the _good_ ones, but we all have responsibilities to uphold."

What he said made sense. So was she just here for their gain, and she wouldn't be able to get any long term enjoyment or knowledge out of her experience? The idea of having false memories threw her head into a tizzy.

_What if...what if he's telling me these things to get inside my head and make me question myself, everyone here and where I am. Maybe he's trying to make me uncomfortable because he really does hate muggles and he has some kind of sick and twisted enjoyment of causing mental torture_, she thought in a fury as her thoughts took another turn. No, she really couldn't trust him. What reason could he have for telling her this? Sure, she didn't doubt that they performed memory spells, that made total sense, but she couldn't quite accept they might do it to her after being here for an entire year. She was convinced he was just trying to play some kind of mind game with her.

"Nott -"

"Theo," he cut in.

She pursed her lips, this time not caring if he saw. "Theo, let me deal with this on my own. It should really be of no concern to you why I'm here or what happens to me after I leave. Now, if you don't mind I'm supposed to meet some people at the lake."

And with that she turned away without waiting for a response, missing the small smile and gaze of amused enlightenment that grew on his face. He was drawn to her blunt manners that was for sure.

* * *

Later in the evening, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nott get up from his couch in the dark corner where he was sitting with Zabini, both just reading in silence. He slowly walked over to where they were sitting. She desperately hoped she wasn't coming over to talk to her again.

He didn't even acknowledge her though, not beyond an almost imperceptible nod and his eyes immediately fixed on Harry, ignoring the mix of glares and confused looks he was getting from our little group.

Nott seemed about to laugh. "Potter, I was thinking we could work on our little assignment for Thursday if you aren't too busy right now."

Everyone was astonished that he had taken the initiative to begin the assignment. "Sure," Harry agreed although he didn't look particularly eager to leave our conversation by the fire.

As they walked over to a deserted corner of the room, the others shared looks of bewilderment. This was just too bizarre.

But no curses were thrown and no arguments were heard. In fact, by the end of the hour that they spent talking before Harry left to meet Ginny, they could be seen laughing occasionally together.

Not everyone's conversations went as well as Harry and Nott's.

The following evening, the others who were paired with Slytherins had their dreaded meetings, having put them off for the last minute.

Ron returned from his meeting with Bulstrode still disturbed. He plopped down in a chair where Audrey was sitting with Neville and Hannah. The two of them had finished compiling their similarities hours ago, but they continued their talking by the fire. Audrey had only just joined them recently, taking a break from compiling ideas of "trust building activities." She didn't even like using that phrase to herself, it sounded so lame that she knew she would have to use another term before the class tomorrow.

Audrey looked at him with mild pity, knowing he had been unluckily paired with possibly the worst one of the group.

"Did that go well at all?" she asked tentatively.

"No, because she scares me!" Ron said hysterically. "We sat there and didn't say two words to each other the entire time."

"Then how did you get the assignment done?" Neville asked.

"Well, she did speak at first. She said we are just going to write down all the things we do and don't like, exchange lists and go over them looking for similarities when we left. So I wrote those out as fast as I could and ran out of there."

All three of them laughed. Audrey didn't even mind that was how they completed the assignment. The point was that they got it done, not how they did it.

What would surprise everyone, if they only knew the details, was that Draco and Hermione's meeting wasn't a complete disaster. In fact, Hermione was shocked by how subdued he was. He wore a smirk at almost all times still, clearly indicating that his opinion of himself had not diminished in any way, but he was not exceedingly rude.

"Granger," he said, sitting down across from her at a table hidden from sight in the library. She had already been there for half an hour working on other assignments.

"Malfoy."

The greetings were terse, but he was readily compliant as they got to work on thinking of similarities which was a relief to Hermione. The last thing she wanted was more drama and more conflict because she was born to muggles. It was even him who first gave a suggestion.

"Favorite class?" he asked, keeping things generic and school related.

"Arithmancy."

He had intended to keep this quick and simple, no extra conversation, but he couldn't help but pull face and ask, "Why?"

"It's challenging and easily the most interesting of any course. The magical properties of numbers are so influential in our life, and so important to learn more about. I'd like to go into research someday I think. What do you like most?"

"Transfiguration," he said without hesitation.

She was surprised it wasn't Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts, but kept it to herself. "Why is that?"

"I like that I'm changing the properties of one thing into something completely different. I enjoy the manipulation and changing of things. Nothing is ever set in stone, set in one configuration. I like that, and I think it applies to all things and even people."

"So you believe people can change?" she asked, certainly curious about his response. She suspected that he was really just here to save his skin. Even if he did say something compelling about change, history wouldn't allow her to believe him.

"I do. Circumstances change which means people have to adapt. But it's more than that. A person can live by one philosophy for many years, but discover their wrongs and change, or at least try to," he explained truthfully. Of course he was there to save himself, but he and his family had long been disenchanted with Voldemort's agenda. It was out of fear, not loyalty that kept them around as long as they were.

She was desperate to ask if this applied to himself. Was he simply adapting or was it more? And more, was it actually possible for someone like him to change? But the thought of opening up that can of worms was painful. It was really best to

"That's interesting. And I agree with you...change is always possible, for some people."

He noted her addition of that constraint at the end and took that as her implication that he wasn't capable of change. And when he was honest with himself, he wasn't quite sure of that either. He didn't know what his new views were if he had any new ones. Not willing to dwell on these, and least of all with Granger, he changed the subject to carry on with their assignment.

"I like flying. Do you?"

"Not exactly," she replied. "Never got the hang of it beyond the basics. I can do it, just not well."

"The one thing you can't learn in a book right?" he replied, but it wasn't really a question.

She scowled but could hardly be offended. That was exactly why she never excelled at it, and surely everyone knew by now. There was no use in denying it.

"Well, why don't we start with your one area of expertise. What books do you like? Books by wizards. I'm not going to know any of your muggle literature," he carried on. There was the small part of him that wanted to say more about her inability to do anything that couldn't be taught in a book, but he remembered that his reason for being here was so that he and his family could be accepted by society again. He was on thin ice, and every word could count against him.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at!" she replied, now offended.

"Sure, Granger. Maybe someday I'll see evidence of that." _Up until now, the only thing you've excelled at aside from class, is being a royal pain in the ass_. He kept that one to himself, but smirked, saving it to share with Blaise and Theo later. Being rude to her came naturally, and he had to stamp that part of him out, even if he was realizing that she wasn't that bad to talk to. "But if you don't mind, I do have other things to do tonight so if we can make this list as quickly as possible, that would be great."

She didn't dispute him although her scowl deepened. Figuring it would be wiser to keep her preferred responses to his comments to herself, she simply said tersely, "My favorite novel from the wizarding world is _A Century In Two_."

Rapidly his expression changed to one of surprise, and begrudging admiration. "You read that for fun?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"There's a lot of heavy philosophy in that book," he said. It was well-known in the wizarding world as the greatest novel ever written, but it could be a struggle to get through at times.

"And do you think because I'm female I'd only opt to read trashy romance novels for fun?" she asked with derision.

"Well, yeah. All the girls I know do that, even when they are somewhat intelligent."

"That's rather offensive if you think only men take an interest in real literature."

"Just telling it as I see it."

"Well, your observations are skewed. Have you read the book?"

"Of course," Malfoy responded, to which he received an astonished look.

"What, did you think I only practiced dark arts in my spare time?"

Sure, she might have assumed that his father likely pushed dogma down his throat instead of leaving him open to literature, but that's not what caused her to pause. She was momentarily caught off guard by the tone of his response. He was making light of his history, of his family's association with dark magic, and he did it with ease. How could he so readily do that? Not only that, but he wasn't even angry over her assumption, he was just lightly teasing her.

"It seems your opinions are a bit skewed?" he continued, leaning forward, a playful smirk forming.

"Touché," she replied. He was right, and he was more clever than she thought. She didn't want to admit it, but fair is fair. She couldn't quite help but smile. "You are more clever than I gave you credit for."

"And you are more entertaining to talk to than I gave you credit for," he said before thinking. Immediately he wished he could retract those words and looked down. His jaw locked and he avoided eye contact. He missed Hermione's eyes widen as she looked at him with a perplexed gaze. Was that a real compliment that just came out of his mouth? _To her? _Through her astonishment, there was a part of her that wanted to laugh at his reaction to his own response. He refused to look at her and looked almost angry for saying something nice. He was likely the only person who would squirm uncomfortably because something genuine had slipped out. Keeping her smile small and polite, she acted as though she hadn't heard it.

"Well we've only got two more to go. What's your favorite country you've ever visited?"

They both agreed on France.

After spending another few minutes asking questions, they came to their third similarity, which both amused and pleased Hermione - hatred of Rita Skeeter and her writing. "An annoying woman who writes pure drivel that can't be qualified as news," Malfoy said, but left it at that. Hermione wanted to launch into a story of what happened between herself and the writer, but Malfoy was no longer in the mood for conversation with her. So after marking down the last similarity, Hermione gathered her things quickly to leave the table. Seeing that she was leaving, Malfoy determined he would stay and study where he was. He preferred to stay out of the common room until later. He didn't understand how Blaise and Theo could be so comfortable in that room with the others always around. He suspected it was because while he was overtly trying to make the Golden Trio miserable, the other two weren't so outspoken. Sure, no one liked them very much, but they no one _hated_ them the same way.

As Hermione left, she turned around, compelled to say something more, something nice almost as a token of appreciation for how civil he had become, even if he wasn't eager to talk to her. It was a welcome improvement, and more than she could have expected from working with him.

"I'm sorry about Goyle," she said softly. She wasn't completely sorry, as Goyle was a menace, but she regretted that any lives had to be lost all because of one man's quest for immortality and power.

He looked at her as if confused. "Why?"

"I...well...he was your friend, no? I just expected you to be a little sad from his death."

Malfoy smirked. "It's not that I don't care, but I had little respect for those two goons. They were lackeys who did my bidding for a long time, but eventually they both allowed their own stupidity to get the best of them. Blaise and Theo are my only real friends."

"Oh," she said. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"You sound surprised that I have other friends. Real friends."

His voice was carefully level, but she could just pick up the offense he felt. She wondered if this was a touchy subject for him.

"Well, after the way you've treated me since we were eleven, and even how you treated Crabbe and Goyle, I'm surprised that you have any emotions towards other people that aren't cold or shallow."

He smirked. "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I dislike everyone."

So much for being nice.

Was her answer too blunt? Maybe, but it was honest and that was more important to her than pretending that everything was all nice and perfect, that all was forgotten just because he could be civil now that his side lost the war.

"At least the feelings mutual so no one needs to be upset over that. Later, Malfoy," she responded simply and walked away from the table.

Feeling at least minimally guilty, he dug through his bag to find another assignment to work on. He felt a little funny, telling her in one moment that he was enjoying talking to her and in another that he disliked her. It wasn't really true, at least not totally. She was still an up-tight know-it-all, but he knew he could at least admire her intelligence and even her work ethic. He could respect that in her, and he never respected someone he hated. No, he might not completely hate her as he once did, but he was in no way looking to be friendly with her anytime soon. Besides, there might have been a tiny lingering part of him that still thought he was better than her because of his pure-blood status. Maybe she was right and he would never change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Audrey stood before the eighth years for the second time and now she was far more prepared for what she had to deal with. Luckily, none of them were looking to argue today, despite the fact that she told them to sit next to their partners today, and every day from now on, which earned her some nasty glares from the Slytherin girls.

"Before we get started, I want you to look around this room and consider all the things you've done to harm another person in here. I want you to write it down and hand it in to me. Write what happened and what you will do to make amends, whether you simply apologize or you take them out for a meal, anything you want to do. Learn how to apologize and to thank when thanks is necessary, even when it's hard."

Audrey felt a tad ridiculous, like some sort of preacher standing before them, or some hokey marriage counselor trying to teach them lessons about trust and communication.

Everyone slowly put down their situation and how they would either thank or apologize, with the Slytherins taking longer than others. There was a lot of grimacing, scratching out and starting over from all of the students, but eventually everyone settled on something. When each of them had written down one thing, Audrey collected the pieces of parchment and put them into her bag. She was disappointed to see that half of the class time had been lost already and realized that her plans to begin class discussions today wouldn't be possible.

"You have until the end of the school year to make those thanks or apologies, and I will know whether you do or don't, so you all better make sure that you do it," Audrey said addressing them again. "Now though, if you could all go around and share what you found in common with each other."

The students went through their small lists, with most of the similarities being simple, mundane things that didn't spark much conversation. It didn't take much time to get through all of them.

"While the similarities don't seem like much, the reason I wanted you all to share is so it's out in the open that although some of you might not like your partners, you have something in common, which means that you have somewhere to start no matter what. You've been spending so much time focusing on the differences instead of commonalities. I want you to do this so that you can start to become more open with each other. Not only with your partners, but with everyone you interact with. I really think that with all people, you have to be able to say what you think if you want to be happy. And I don't mean being rude. There is a way of being honest without making everyone angry. But I'm not here to teach you how to be tactful. I only want to encourage openness, because right now you have yourselves boxed up into your respective sides and nothing can change until you can become more accepting of each other.

"But since we don't have enough time today, next week I'm going to start talking about some muggle examples of prejudice throughout our history. I think it might be easier to assess yourselves when you have seen other examples that you aren't familiar with. So for next week, I want you to read some excerpts from a text I got from Professor James," Audrey said as she passed out the packets of reading. "I would like for you to work on this reading with your partner and to think of some discussion questions for Tuesday."

"In addition to this reading, I want you and your partner to think of a topic regarding prejudice to give a presentation on. The presentations will be around ten minutes at least and all of you will vote on the best presentation. I talked to the Headmistress and whichever team earns the most votes will get an extra pass into Hogsmeade Village which they can use at any time. But remember the discussion questions because next week we're going to spend both days in group discussions about the readings and other topics."

At this point Audrey looked at her watch. "We have a few minutes left over, but I think you can leave early. Thanks everyone for being cooperative today."

As she drew to a close, the students began packing up their belongings and she suddenly remembered one more thing she wanted to announce. "Oh! If everyone could wait for one more minute, I almost forgot to announce something." Everyone paused and waited for her to continue with some impatience. They all seemed desperate to get out of class, except for Hermione.

"By Sunday evening, I'm going to have a schedule of a few events that are going to be held here this year. Most will have some kind of muggle theme except for the first one which will be a Quiddich tournament to collect donations for all those who were injured in the war. This weekend I'm going to make the groups who will be coordinating each event with me so make sure you look out for a schedule and group assignments. And now, you're free to leave."

Many of the students were curious and excited to see what kinds of events would be held here this year. Some were already mentioning that they would love to either play or help plan the Quiddich tournament as they passed out of the room.

Audrey noticed that Nott was taking his time again, trying to be one of the last ones out, making Audrey feel uncomfortable. She didn't feel right sweeping out of the class before everyone had left, but she wasn't thrilled about another conversation with Nott.

She tried to fall in close behind the last group of students to walk out, but Nott cut her off, stepping in front of her just before she reached the door. He walked slowly so the other students were a reasonable distance ahead when they exited the room.

Turning around with a smirk, he said, "Mind if I walk back with you again?"

Audrey looked at him full on. "Is this going to be a regular thing?" she demanded.

Theo was taken aback by her blunt question, but couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. There was something about it that amused him. "Would that be a problem?"

Audrey shrugged, thinking that feigning apathy would be the best course of action when dealing with him. "Makes no difference to me," she said with indifference as she began walking down the hall. Theo quickly fell into step beside her, not sure what to make of such nonchalance. He understood hatred or annoyance, and he even understood delight, as he was a reputably good looking young man and he had pleased many women by bestowing attention on them.

He didn't say anything right away, and Audrey spoke up. "No stories today to make me doubt myself? You aren't going to tell me about other things you all do to distort muggles perception of reality? Or perhaps you'll try giving me more reasons to doubt everyone around me." She wasn't quite sure where this rage was coming from. She hadn't felt that way when he first started walking with her, but when she recalled his potential for trying to mess with her mind, she remembered that he couldn't be trusted.

Theo smirked because he had gotten to her with his words last time. "I was just looking out for you by making you aware," he said with false kindness.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Give me a break."

"You're awfully terse with me," Theo observed, but he wasn't angry or annoyed. He somewhat expected it from her.

"Well I happen to know your opinion of muggles and I find it rather odd that you're insistent on talking to me. I've already told you why I came here so I don't know why you're intrigued if you still are. I don't trust you well enough to think you're up to any good."

"Your straightforward way of speaking amuses me," he admitted. In their now two conversations, he wasn't sure when she would respond with a joke, a nice comment or even a seemingly random question.

"Great," Audrey muttered.

A brief silence ensued. They weren't nearly close enough to the dorms for Audrey's liking.

"What are your plans for this weekend?"

Audrey looked at him with confusion. Where did this random question come from? "Why? Are you asking me out?" she replied, intending to make him uncomfortable.

It didn't work and Theo laughed. "What would you say if I did?"

"No."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not asking you out. What I'm wondering is what you intend to do here in your free time? You can't fly, you can't entertain yourselves the way we do with the games we play and such. Your options are a bit limited here, no?"

"I plan to do some muggle things," she said elusively.

"Such as?" he coaxed.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see. You didn't think you'd only be exposed to muggle life in the classroom and the few events I'm planning did you?"

Theo didn't respond, but the look on his face said it all.

Audrey laughed. "You should see yourself. You look terrified and disgusted. But I promise, what I'm planning are some more fun and low key muggle things. I guarantee you'll like at least some of them."

"I'm not so sure," Theo said dubiously.

"If you don't, then you truly are hopeless."

"That's a pretty bold statement!" Theo replied, still amused. "Are you willing to place a wager on that?"

Audrey arched a brow at him. "What are you offering?"

"Just something small this round. I don't trust you well enough for any higher stakes," he said, throwing trust right back at her.

Audrey couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh you don't trust me now? Is this bet supposed to help me earn it?"

Theo nodded in mock earnest. "Of course. My future opinion of all muggles rests on whether or not I can trust you."

Now Audrey really laughed at his absurd statement, knowing that he was joking. "Well if that's the case, it seems I have no choice. What'll it be?"

"If you win, I will leave you alone after class next week and if I win, I don't have to come to class on Tuesday."

Audrey mulled it over. She really didn't want him missing class since it wouldn't be fair to Harry when they were working on their presentations, but she was so certain that he would have some ounce of fun this weekend. Either way, it was a win-win for her. He was out of her hair for at least one day of class next week. "I will agree to that," she said. They paused in the hall to shake on their agreement, and now the common room entrance was in sight. As they shook hands, Audrey looked up into his face to see him smiling genuinely at her, and she couldn't help but notice that he had a nice smile that lit up his whole face. The way he looked at her was unexpected and it made her feel a little bad for not being very kind to him.

"I apologize for not being very civil with you," she said as she dropped his hand.

"As you should be! Here I am, innocent as a child and you are accusing me of being untrustworthy," he was partially kidding, but he was also somewhat serious. He hadn't really done anything wrong and she was keeping her back up to him as if expecting him to attack any moment.

Audrey scoffed. "You must have a skewed definition of innocent. But you know, these stakes seem bit lower than I would've expected from you," Audrey commented as they resumed their walk to the common room.

"Well, like I said, we're going to start small. Don't count on that next time."

Audrey gave him a look that said she seriously doubted she'd need to be worried. "I'll keep that in mind," she replied and walked ahead of him into the common room.

* * *

As agreed at the end of class, Hermione and Draco did the reading so they could meet the following day to get this assignment done quickly.

They met at the same table in the secluded back corner of the library as neither were keen on being seen together, even if it was because of an assignment.

"Hello," Hermione said nicely as she sat down across from Draco, dragging him out of his reverie.

"Granger," he muttered, barely glancing up at her. Hermione instantly recognized that he was distracted by thoughts that didn't seem to be happy.

"Is something bothering you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"What?" he said sharply. He heard her, he just didn't understand why she would be asking.

"Well, ever since we've come back to school, you've been much quieter than you used to be. But you seem even more subdued than usual today. And you seem rather...well, upset."

"Why are you gauging my behaviors?" he asked, agitated that she was pestering him.

"Because it's strange to interact with you without hearing the word mudblood in every other sentence."

"Would you prefer it if I continued doing that? Because I gladly can," he said snidely.

Hermione pursed her lips and didn't dignify that with an answer. She knew he was just being rude because she was encroaching on a touchy subject. And then it dawned on her.

"I saw that your parents trial officially started today," Hermione said softly and tentatively after a moments silence. She was certain that the trial was what he was contemplating, but she couldn't be certain if he would open up to her.

"You must be pleased," he sneered, coming out of his reverie.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Well justice must be upheld, but your parents are in a better position than most. I'm not trying to upset you Malfoy, but you already really seem upset and I..." she faltered, not sure if offering to talk was the best option.

"And you just wanted to see how I _feel_? Just thought I'd like to talk about my feelings with you? Let's both be honest, Granger. You don't care how I feel and I know I don't give a damn how you feel about anything," he sneered. He wasn't sure why he was being so mean, but he just knew he didn't want to talk about this with Granger of all people. "We should just get to work."

"Why are you so compelled to be nasty all the time?" Hermione asked. She wasn't hurt by what he said, but her annoyance was rising rapidly.

"Why? Because I don't like you to put it quite simply. You and your precious Weasley and Potter behave as if you're all a cut above the rest of us. And now that the war is over you think that you can act so dignified and generous. Do you think we want your generosity? We don't need that or your pity," he ground out.

"So you want Harry to remain behind tomorrow and not go speak on your mothers behalf?" Hermione queried, knowing that she would catch him here.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy blurted out now watching Hermione more intently than ever.

"They didn't tell you? Your mother saved Harry's life when he went to the forest. After Voldemort tried killing him and your mother was told to see make sure he was dead, she asked Harry if you were still alive when she realized that he wasn't dead. And thanks to him wanting to save you in the Room of Requirement, he could say yes, and for that she pretended that he was dead," she explained, astounded that no one ever told him about that.

Malfoy was silent for a long moment, looking intently at Hermione to determine if this was all really true. How could his mother have never told him what happened in the forest?

"And Potter is going to defend her?"

Hermione nodded. "He is. He owes her his life, and with his defense she is likely to get out, but not without some kind of smaller scale punishment for following Voldemort for so long. So I'd suggest that you quit running your mouth about not wanting generosity. If it wasn't for generosity or for even a small capacity to have consideration for people you hate, Voldemort might have won but you wouldn't have even been here to enjoy it. You would be dead because Harry didn't have a moral compass."

"Yeah, it's always hero Potter saving the day," he muttered, but not as angrily as before. He then asked, "What of my father?"

Here Hermione hesitated. "Well, there isn't much Harry can say about your father in particular. We know that your family became less devoted to Voldemort as the war came around, but was it because you were losing clout with him or because your views were changing? And I think we both know the answer to that."

"So there's no guarantee for him?" he asked, and Hermione noted that he didn't sound particularly concerned.

"None that I can give you now. Maybe when Harry goes into the ministry tomorrow he'll have more information about how the trial is progressing and I can share it with you."

"You would do that?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Malfoy, because unlike you, I'm not spiteful. Since these are your parents, you do deserve to know."

"See, even in your reason why you are being nice you have to point out your superiority," he said, not able to simply say thank you and move on.

"Malfoy, that wasn't the point and you know it! I don't think I'm better than anyone, it's actually you who thinks that way. The only think that's different about you is that you just finally have the grace not to be so open about it. Of anyone, you need to take what Audrey said today into consideration."

"I am not going to mull over the words of some worthless muggle and apply them to my life," he sneered.

"You would if you had any sense. Listen, we need to work on this tomorrow because I'm realizing that I really don't have the patience to deal with you tonight. We'll meet here tomorrow after dinner to do the assignment and I'll tell you what I know about the trial."

"But we haven't done anything," Malfoy said.

"I don't care. You are the most insufferable person I know. I try to be nice to you, or at least civil and all you do is sneer at me. I tell you that Harry is going to help your family and immediately you comment on how arrogant you think we all are. I'm inclined to suggest to Harry that he should just bag the whole thing because there is no way you and your family can change."

"You wouldn't!" Malfoy shouted at her in alarm.

"Don't put it past me Malfoy. It's exactly what you all would deserve after what you've done. The only reason you're different now is to save your own skin. That's not change, that's just cunning."

"Don't presume to know why I am the way I am, Granger," he seethed darkly.

"Well excluding the fact that I have seven years of experience that's taught me not to trust you, maybe if you weren't so cold and closed off I wouldn't make presumptions. Stop compartmentalizing everything and just be open!" she urged.

"This from someone who has never had to deal with someone watching you every day with unattainable expectations. Or someone waiting for you to fail because they didn't actually care. And now, I'm constantly being judged. I can sense everyone waiting for me to do something that will get me sent to Azkaban. Hell, I'm sure you're all hoping for it!"

"Well that's rich coming from you," Hermione bit out with a dark laugh. "You, your family, and the other death eaters made life a living hell for not only me but everyone I love. Don't tell me I've never had to deal with adversity or with being judged. From the moment I got here I had to prove myself."

He paused and some of his facade dropped. "It's different because you knew none of us were right." He wasn't quite sure where this came from, but he knew he meant it. When she listened to all of the insults, she at least had the comfort of knowing that she was in the moral high ground. When people looked at him with disdain now, it was because he had actually done horrible things.

This was a big concession, she knew that, but her capacity to forgive right now wasn't present. "They are only right if you allow them to be. That goes for you as well," she said and with that left their corner of the library. This meeting had turned out to be a serious failure.

As Hermione and Draco were arguing, Theo was conversing with Blaise in the opposite corner of the library.

Theo had just glanced up to see yet another student glaring at him from their seat across the room.

"You are really in the best situation of any of us," Theo stated.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked, looking up from his notes.

"Everyone in this school seems on the very edge of throttling Draco and me. And you know, usually when it's in the halls that I see these glares I just laugh, but that group over there is starting to really irritate me."

Blaise looked around and noticed that a few students in a group of sixth and seventh years were still making evil eyes at them and snorted. He wasn't sure what those glares were supposed to accomplish, but they weren't going to bother him. Blaise flashed them a cheery smile and waved with such enthusiasm he looked about to pop out of his chair. Theo thought he looked like an idiot and tried to hold back a laugh. The group of students became unnerved and returned to their studies, likely trying to attribute something sinister to Blaise's behavior.

Blaise turned back to Theo and rolled his eyes. "Gits."

"They probably think you're crazier than me," Theo responded with a chuckle.

"I don't know why you care how they think of you," Blaise said.

"That's because you were fortunate enough not to be involved to the extent that Draco and I were. They only associate you with Slytherin, not Death Eaters. And their opinion of us reflects what the majority of our society must think. We're on such thin ice here! I do not want to end up in Azkaban like my father," Theo explained.

"But all you can do right now is lay low. Even if someone tries anything, you just have to ignore it. Just do that and be nice to the muggle and by the end of the year you'll be golden," Blaise said, boiling it down to a simple equation.

"What do you think of that muggle?" Theo asked, sidetracked for a moment by the mention of Audrey. He had been meaning to ask Blaise what he thought of her.

Blaise shrugged. "Attractive. Seems decent for a muggle."

"I should've expected that all you'd consider is how she looks. You aren't the least bit curious about her?"

"Why would I be? She's just a muggle, how interesting could she be?"

"She speaks so candidly, I've never seen anything like it. Especially in a place where she can't possibly be in her comfort zone, and yet she's seemed comfortable wherever she goes around here. And what I really can't understand is why any muggle would agree to come into a school for magic. She's giving up all contact for a year for a cause that had nothing to do with her directly but in our conversations I can't get anything out of her."

"You've been having conversations with her?" Blaise asked, looking at Theo as if he was concerned for his health and sanity. He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into his friend. Before, he was certain that if this situation arose all Theo would do was make a quick, and likely accurate assessment of the girl and ignore her existence.

"Only twice. I just wanted to see if I could figure out why she's here."

"The reason for muggle acceptance and understanding thing isn't enough for you? I mean given what just happened, it doesn't seem too out of line for them to bring a muggle here in hopes we might change or whatever nonsense they are trying to accomplish. I tune out every time they start talking about it. But I also don't know why Audrey needs another secret explanation. Wouldn't you be curious?" Blaise responded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm really over thinking this," Theo agreed.

"You think too much about everything. Quite frankly, I think you are just making up excuses to talk to her. You sound infatuated," Blaise said with a knowing look.

Theo locked his jaw in mild annoyance. It was already strange enough for Blaise to be the voice of reason when usually it had to be him or even Draco, but for Blaise to assert that he had a deeper interest in the muggle was too much. "It's better than spending all my time thinking about my next lay," Theo joked to take the attention off of him.

Blaise responded in mock indignation. "That is not all I think about! I also think about money and just how much better I am than everyone."

The laughed. "You're right, I'm exaggerating."

"Just a bit. But you could give your overactive brain a rest for a bit and, like me, find more pleasure in the finer things in life like having a good lay. You're almost as depressing as Draco has been lately."

"But don't you think he has a point?" Theo asked earnestly.

"You mean with all of his guilt crap?"

"Yes."

"You know I sympathize with you guys, and I understand when you say that working for Voldemort was not what you were led to believe it was, but you were fighting for what you believed in. The cause failed and now you're doing what you need to do to survive and move back up."

"But you aren't starting to think that maybe we were wrong for believing what we did? Hell, what we still do to some extent."

"Of course, but we're doing all that we really can about that right now and I don't think it's worth our time to feel guilty. Listen, you, and Draco too for that matter, just need to lighten up. I've been telling you for months," Blaise said with some exasperation. He wished that Theo and Draco would stop bringing the topic up so often.

"Oh come on, I'm not that uptight," Theo said. By Blaise's standards, everyone was uptight.

"Alright, I can fairly say that you aren't. You're far better than Draco at this point anyways. But why don't you just let me get Belinda-" Blaise began but he was immediately cut off by Theo.

"Don't even go there with that seventh year again. I'm not interested."

"Well you're missing out."

"You've been offering me your seconds?" Theo replied, rather amused.

"Just testing her out for you."

"Well she couldn't have been that good if you're willing to pass her along."

"Fair point, she was average. What I don't understand is why you're more interested in this muggle than a woman who can actually pleasure you," Blaise said shaking his head.

"I'm simply intrigued."

"Well tone it down a bit, because it's odd."

"Don't even go there with _odd,"_ Theo replied, clearly implying that Blaise topped them all when it came to being strange.

At that moment, they both saw Granger rushing out of the library, apparently agitated.

"Draco must have pissed her off," Blaise observed with a chuckle.

"How's working with Thomas been?"

Blaise shrugged. "Not bad. He's pretty low key so we get work done better than expected. And Potter?"

"I'm trying to be as pleasant as possible because of how much his opinion matters in who will be persecuted, but it hasn't been as difficult as I thought it would be. He's actually not bad, and a bit funny too."

"Draco definitely got the worst of us when he was put with, Granger," Blaise muttered with sympathy for his friend. "Now there's someone who's uptight."

"That's the truth. But I've had enough of work. Let's go back to the common rooms. We should be doing something better with our Friday evening."

"Agreed."

And as they passed out of the library, the same students were watching them with heated glares, to which both Blaise and Theo responded with flashy smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Theo and Blaise arrived at the common room, they were shocked to find it so lively. Unfamiliar music met their ears, a few bottles of firewhiskey could be seen strewn about the room and everyone seemed full of delight.

Theo spotted Audrey standing with Hermione in a corner of the room not too far from the door, apparently consoling a still irritated Hermione. Audrey patted the girls' arm in sympathy as she spoke and handed Hermione a shot of firewhiskey. Audrey picked up her own from the nearby table and the girls downed the shots. They then laughed and Hermione said something before ambling over to where Harry, Ginny and Ron sat laughing at something funny Neville had just told them. Ron, happy and surprised to see Hermione, pulled her tightly against him with his arm around her waist, eliciting a smile from her as she leaned into him.

Theo looked back at Audrey to see her preparing more shots for anyone who wanted them.

"What is going on in here?" Blaise asked Theo, as they were still standing in the doorway staring around the room with confusion. Or at least Blaise was. "Stop staring at the muggle," Blaise said as he looked at his friend after not receiving a response.

Theo glared at Blaise, but finally replied, "I don't know. Seems to be some sort of party, but I'm not sure why."

Blaise shrugged. "I'm always down for a good party. But what is this music? And what in the name of Merlin is _that?_" Blaise said, gesturing to two large screens set up against the far wall off to their left. Two groups of students were sitting on couches and chairs around the screens, some of them holding unfamiliar and strangely shaped objects in their hands, pressing buttons and moving knobs.

"I don't know...this is bizarre. Must be some kind of muggle stuff."

"You think Walden put all of this together?"

"Yeah, she was telling me about it earlier but didn't explain exactly what she'd be doing," Theo replied as he looked around for her again but he couldn't see her.

"Well, why don't you just go ask her what it is. I can see you want to go talk to her. Don't even try telling me you aren't infatuated," Blaise said shaking his head.

Theo didn't even have time to respond because at that moment, Audrey spoke up behind them, causing Theo to nearly jump out of his skin as he turned around. Blaise just turned calmly as if nothing had taken him by surprise.

"So what's all this, Walden?" he asked, gesturing to the surroundings with muted interest. He spoke with a tinge of arrogance, as if nothing of muggle origin could possibly intrigue him greatly.

Audrey noted both his tone and the fact that she heard Zabini accuse Nott of being infatuated with her, but replied as if she hadn't heard anything of the sort. "I thought I'd show everyone how muggles our age typically spend weekends with friends. It's not much different from you, we just have different ways of entertaining ourselves. It seems to be going over really well, don't you think," she said, looking around the room at everyone who was clearly having a great time. She looked back at Blaise and Theo to see them looking around the room dubiously.

"Come, I'll show you what we've got. It's not much, but it seems to be enough for this size group," she said, leading them to where a number of students were playing video games. Some of the eighth years had invited sixth and seventh year friends up to the dormitory, making the atmosphere even more lively. Audrey had shown a few of the first guys who came down how to play the video games and work the controllers, and she was astounded that within only a very short time, they had completely grasped what they were doing. It reaffirmed her idea that all males have some affinity for video games in their brains somewhere.

"These are video games," she said to Theo and Blaise as they came to a stop by the couches. "You control what is happening on the screen with these controllers," she explained. "If you're interested, you can watch for a bit and have someone who's already played explain it to you, I guarantee you'll pick it up instantly. I figured since it's terribly rainy tonight I don't feel bad about giving you all video games that would otherwise distract you from enjoying a nice night outside."

"How did you even set this up? I thought muggle stuff wasn't supposed to work here," Theo said in mild amazement.

"I talked to McGonagal and she said she would take care of it. I left my things with her and told her a couple other electronics I wanted since I obviously didn't come here with two televisions, a stereo and a gaming system in my baggage. She had it all set up here when I got back from my meeting with Professor James tonight," she explained, smiling at the set up around her. She was visibly pleased that everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves. Theo couldn't believe how pleasant and chatty she was being with them, and wondered how much she'd had to drink.

She then urged them to follow her to where she was standing before, with the shots of firewhiskey and the stereo nearby.

"I have some firewhiskey for everyone and I thought I'd start introducing everyone to muggle music," she said, and picked up two shot glasses, holding them out for Blaise and Theo to take.

Blaise threw his back instantly and reached for another, but Theo seemed to be listening to the music. "Gimme Shelter" by the Rolling Stones was playing and he was listening to the lyrics.

"Are you seriously playing anti-war music, Adurey?" he asked with a smirk.

She laughed. "No, no, it's just a coincidence. It's a good song though, is it not?"

Theo nodded in agreement and threw back his shot.

"All I have tonight is firewhiskey to offer you, but I do hope to get some hard liquor that muggles drink in here another time," Audrey said as she handed Theo another one.

"Come Together" by The Beatles came on at that moment, and after a brief listening, Blaise said, "I could get into this music," with some surprise as he got into the sound.

Audrey smiled yet again, striking Theo by her pleasantness, and by how pretty her smile was. "That's what I like to hear," she began but was cut off by Neville shouting across the room, "Oi! Audrey, come here when you get a chance!"

"Be right there!" she shouted back.

She turned to face Theo and Blaise again and said, "Well, help yourself to the firewhiskey, but don't get out of hand, or else I will sic Ron and Harry on you as they've personally promised to take care of anyone who gets out of hand. Let me know if you need anything." And with that she walked across the room to join her friends.

A couple hours passed. Theo and Blaise eventually allowed their curiosity to get the better of them and tried out the video games, and much to their surprise found them wildly entertaining.

"You seem to be having fun," Audrey said with a wide, genuine smile, as she crept up on Theo for a second time as he stepped away from the game. He was one of the few people left in the common room.

"Absolutely," he replied genuinely, and without thinking. He was floored again by her smile, and wished he could see her do it more often around him. Maybe he ought to just admit to himself and to Blaise that he was infatuated, he figured, but not until he could get a better gauge of what she really thought of him.

Audrey smiled again victoriously, and Theo remembered their bet as she said, "It looks like I won our little bet."

Not happy about accepting defeat, Theo tried to diminish her sense of triumph. "I suppose we can say you won, but it's really nothing," he said with dismissal. "It's really just a load of muggle rubbish with no purpose. There's nothing muggles could produce I'd choose over what we make."

"You could be a bit more open minded," Audrey reprimanded, but not yet with annoyance. "You're turning away from a lot of great things with that attitude."

"I think you just wish I was more open minded so I'd pay more attention to you," Theo said, not quite sure where this statement had come from, and figured it was the alcohol talking, as he had continued drinking with Blaise throughout the night. Sure, he wanted to figure out if he really did annoy her or if it was just a front she put up. If he was sober though, he wouldn't have even considered trying to fish it out of her at this point in time. And he would have gone about it in a more reasonable manner.

Audrey scowled. "Actually, having won the bet, I'm looking forward to not having to listen to your arrogant ass after class next week. You pay too much attention to me as it is."

"Then why are you here talking to me?" he said as he moved closer to her, the alcohol emboldening him.

"I merely came over to see how you were enjoying yourself. And I was only curious because you denied any possible interest in muggle things," she replied truthfully as she backed away.

Theo smirked, and continued moving closer, until she was against the common room wall. She looked around over his shoulders to see if anyone was watching, but there was almost no one left in the common room. No one to help get him out of her hair, literally, because at that moment he delicately ran his fingers through the ends of her long brown hair that sat resting over her shoulders. "Well, I do find some muggle things intriguing..."

Audrey just stared in shock as his eyes met hers. Before she could even think of something to reply with, he continued, "Of course, it's like a child finding a new toy. It's a fleeting interest in something essentially worthless."

Audrey's stare became stony. "Thank you for reminding me why I'm always so impatient with you. Goodnight Nott," Audrey said tersely and brushed swiftly past him before he could say anything else or touch her again, retreating to her bedroom without a backward glance.

Fuming and confused, she couldn't tell if he was just trying to play another mind game with her or if he was just drunk talking by both implying an interest in her and insulting her within the same breath. And because it was him, she would likely never know for certain.

Only after she'd stormed away did Theo realized just what he had done. Vowing that he would never drink in her presence again, because it made his tongue loose and his actions looser, he too left the common room to find his own bed.

* * *

Hermione sat at a table close to the entrance of the library the following evening waiting for Draco. She figured that since almost no students would be studying on a Saturday night, they didn't have to hide themselves away from view. Draco had been courteous by being on time to both of their other meetings, but this time she waited fifteen minutes before he showed up.

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione said tersely, as the man she was waiting for finally arrived, still not quite over after the previous evenings' conversation. "I figured we could sit here since no one would be coming to the library on a Saturday evening."

"Yes, and I thank you for dragging me here. Because, like everyone else," he said as he gestured to all of the empty tables, "this is exactly what I like to do on my Saturday night."

Hermione scowled at him. "Do you want to know how the trial went or not?"

"So you didn't tell Potter he shouldn't defend my mother then?"

"Obviously not."

He sat down across from her and looked at her as coolly as possible, but she could see in his posture how eager he was to hear the outcome.

"The gist of what Harry told me is that the whole jury was very moved by what he said. The fact that she was never officially made a death eater and she saved him from Voldemort in the war seems to be enough to get her off with nothing at all actually. He thinks her trial will be over very quickly, likely before next week is over and she'll be free to go home," Hermione explained, and watched with satisfaction as his face changed from stoic to a mixture of relief and happiness.

"That...that's really great to hear," he said with a small smile, holding back the full force of his relief. He seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with her, apparently uncomfortable with showing emotion in front of her.

"I'm glad," Hermione replied sincerely.

"And my father's trial?"

"Harry isn't as optimistic. It's not looking very good at all right now to be completely honest. His defense isn't the strongest and there are very few people who feel particularly forgiving towards him," Hermione explained, hoping this wouldn't unleash some kind of fury.

But Malfoy only nodded. "Okay...we should probably start this assignment now."

"Wait a minute. I tell you your father might not get off and all you have to say is let's get to work?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Drop it, Granger." He was tense again. She realized that she had never seen him at ease, but this was worse than usual.

"Malfoy, relax. It's just me, I'm not your enemy anymore. I'm not collecting things you say to use against you. And when you already think pretty lowly of me, you shouldn't care what you say around me."

"But I do. I always have to care because everyone is always looking for weakness," he said as if this was obvious.

"Who told you that?"

He shrugged. "That's how I've always been. I've grown up with that."

"You were encouraged by your family to care about outward appearances. Just let it go and you'll be happier."

"You think I don't know that! I don't need your advice, Granger. But what you're saying is much easier said than done."

"I know it is, I know change doesn't happen overnight, but I'm just trying to...help, I guess."

"How many ways do I need to tell you that I don't want your help! I feel guilty enough as it is!" he seethed. He hadn't meant to let that last part out, but he was growing so agitated that everything was coming to the surface.

"You feel guilty?"

There was no going back now and he let it out with vehemence. "How could I not? I spent all of my time here as a bully, telling almost everyone that they were worthless because they didn't uphold ideals that led me to commit crimes that I'm ashamed of. As I'm sure you know, I tried killing Dumbledore, hurting numerous people in the process. I was ordered to take part in the torture of prisoners. I did this all for ideals that I was expected to uphold. That I actually believed in!"

"It wasn't completely your fault. You were brainwashed," Hermione asserted, not allowing him to take the full burden onto himself. She knew that there was something in him that wasn't wholeheartedly into Voldemort's crusade. Harry had told them that he hesitated on the tower with Dumbledore that night. He even hesitated to oust Harry when they were captured and brought as prisoners to his house in the past year.

"I recognize that, I've known that since I got more deeply involved with Voldemort. Believe me, once I got the assignment I began recognizing that! But did I have the courage to turn my back on it? No. Instead I persisted and made pathetic attempts to kill a man I didn't want to kill, all because my life was on the line. You think I don't realize now that all of you were at a greater risk of death than me every single day but you all had the courage to keep resisting? I feel guilty every day for how I've acted and what's more is that I feel guilty because I don't care if my father rots in Azkaban for the rest of his life!" He was becoming more upset as he continued, looking at her in near desperation to understand, and Hermione tried as best she could to hide her astonishment.

"I never would've guessed you felt this way, Malfoy. Have you told anyone about this?" Hermione asked now looking at him with mild concern.

His stare became less intense and he said, "Only Theo and Blaise."

"And what have they said about it?"

"Theo is starting to agree with me, but Blaise thinks we're both crazy. Not because he's ever been incredibly strict about the pureblood rights and all, but mostly because he thinks we're wasting our time worrying." An almost imperceptible smirk appeared on his lips. "Blaise is all about the here and now. Pleasure in the here and now to be more specific."

"Ah, I see...," Hermione said, grasping what he meant. "But why haven't you told anyone else? You know it would be a good start if you wanted people to see you differently."

He looked at her as if she was daft. "I do have pride, Granger."

"_Pride_? That's really more important to you?"

"Yes it is," he ground out.

"Is this more nonsense from your upbringing about never admitting you're wrong?"

"No, it isn't," he said forcefully, but then his voice softened and he once again looked at her, as if he was pleading. "It might be partially that. But it's mostly that I sometimes feel as though I have nothing left. If I lose my pride, I'm weak."

Hermione shook her head. This guy seriously needed help. "Admitting you can be wrong isn't weakness, it's sensible and portrays confidence. Unless you want to be a cold, closed off and angry man forever you have to learn how to do that."

"Will you stop telling me what I do and don't need to do?" Malfoy replied with exasperation. "I have no interest in talking about this with anyone. I swear to Merlin that if you ever tell anyone what I've just told you, I will make it my new life mission to make your life hell."

Hermione saw that he was serious and very concerned. She could see through his coarse facade and recognized that he feeling more vulnerable than anything.

She suddenly reached out and touched his hand lightly. He was startled and tried moving it away, but she quickly tightened her grip. "I promise I won't say anything. And if you want to continue talking about this with me at any time, you have my word that I'll never tell anyone."

Hermione realized with all that he said today, that he was as close as he could be to changing on his own. He clearly needed someone other than Nott and Zabini to talk to, and someone with a different perspective. And after he already started opening up to her, how could she not offer him her ear?

Malfoy mistook her kindness for pity and yanked his hand away. "I don't need your pity."

"Malfoy, I will never pity you. But you are desperate for someone to talk to, that much is clear." Not only to talk to but also to offer forgiveness. It was becoming increasingly clear to Hermione that he needed to be forgiven, and he desperately wanted it, if he was ever going to get over his guilt. But he was on the fast track to never receiving it if he refused to open up to anyone. There was something that made Hermione want to help him work towards earning forgiveness. She wouldn't automatically grant it to him, but she felt compelled to help him, even just minimally by talking.

"Well what makes you think I want to talk to you?"

"After what you just told me, I highly doubt you'll be running to tell other people what you really think. You've already told me so why not just talk to me about it more if you need to?"

"Why would you even want to listen to me talk about this?" Malfoy asked, surprising Hermione by not launching into an explanation of why he wouldn't talk to her because of the countless reasons she is awful in his eyes.

"Is trying to be understanding enough? Listen, I'm not trying to make some formal agreement here and I'm not looking to get all chummy with you. All I'm saying is that if something is bothering you, you can tell me about it when we have these meetings and I'm not going to tell anyone about it."

"And what's in it for you?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Malfoy, maybe someday you'll realize that not everything needs to be considered on the basis of '_whats in it for me'_. I'd really like to get to work now so we aren't spending all night here. Like you, I would rather be with friends," she retorted and pulled out the readings.

Draco bit his tongue, silently agreeing it was better to just get the work done and get out. He wasn't feeling at all keen about talking to her though, and already determined to never mention his real thoughts again.

* * *

The following evening, Audrey hung the group assignments up on the wall when as few people as possible were in the common room, knowing that almost everyone would be in some way disappointed with their group, to put it lightly. She tacked up the schedule close to the entrance and quietly slipped away, not wanting to listen to anyone's complaints. Keeping to her self-made vow that she would keep the schedule assignments completely random, she didn't think it would be fair to make changes after randomly matching pairs together. There were some groups that she knew were going to be infuriated and others that she found hilarious. Sure, they would all be mad, but Audrey knew she would get at least some amusement out of this.

And she wasn't wrong in her prediction of their reactions. By staying out of the common room for most of the night, she missed out on the miffed reactions of the eighth years -

"Muggle sports? For the love of Merlin, could I have been put with worse people?" Draco said with exasperation to Theo and Blaise who looked on at the schedule with him.

"You're really going to complain right now! We have to plan a dance. This is humiliating," Theo replied with horror.

Blaise just stared, slowly shaking his head. "I don't _do_ dances." And he spent much of the remaining evening scheming with Theo for ways to get around planning the damn thing.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville came across the schedule not long after the trio of Slytherins.

"Well, at least we're together, Hermione," Neville commented.

"Agreed. But I'm hopeless at sports, even muggle ones," Hermione lamented.

"I'll be in the same boat as you," Neville replied, as he was equally as unathletic as Hermione. Both were very fit-looking, but the aptitude for sports just wasn't there for either one of them.

"Oh, Harry, you're planning a dance. What could be more fitting?" Hermione joked as she looked at what her best friend would be doing.

Harry scowled. "Yes, after the Yule Ball in our fourth year all I've been yearning for is another dance."

Ron had been too silent during their conversation, and they all turned to look at him to see that he was staring in horror at the wall with his mouth agape.

"Bullstrode and Parkinson," he mouthed so softly that the others had to lean in to hear. "How could Audrey do this?" he suddenly asked loudly, startling everyone else.

"I'm pretty sure it was random, Ron," Harry replied.

"I'm stuck with Bullstrode and Parkinson!" Ron responded, looking at them with wild eyes.

"Well, at least you have Padma," Hermione tried to console.

"She's hated me ever since the Yule Ball."

"Well, you were a bit rude then, Ron," Hermione reminded.

"Don't worry about that, Ron. I was talking to Hannah before we came up here and she had already seen the schedule with Padma. She was relieved you were in the group," Neville said.

"Well, that's something small in my favor," Ron mumbled.

"And you'll be getting it done first. Quiddich is better to plan than a dance," Harry reminded.

Ron cracked a smile at that. "Now that, with the four of you planning a dance, is going to be the funniest event of all."

Hermione and Neville shared smiles of amused agreement. Even Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I'd give anything to see Nott and Zabini's initial reaction to this."

A couple of Hufflepuffs walked up, wanting to see the schedule, so the foursome walked away, leaving the schedule open for all other onlookers. It read:

**October 23-25 - Quiddich Tournament with proceeds going to injured war victims**

Ron Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil

**November 21- Formal Dance**

Harry Potter, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas

**December 12- Muggle Food Fair**

Susan Bones, Morag MacDougal, Seamus Finnegan, Parvarti Patil

**February 20 - Science Lectures - The Universe**

**March 13 - Muggle Film and Music Festival**

Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, Daphne Greengrass

**April 17 - Science Lectures - Genetics and Evolution**

**May 1 - Muggle Sports Games and Lessons**

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott

This year was fit to be drastically unlike any other they'd ever had at Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: I realize my love of rock, particularly classic rock comes through in this chapter, but I don't intend to only bring that genre of music into the story, as there is great music everywhere. I found "Come Together" very fitting for Blaise's demeanor which is why I used that song in particular.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Before we get started with our discussions this week, I want to tell you bit more about the events you'll be planning," Audrey began her lecture. "All of the events are to raise proceeds to go to those who were hurt in the war. You are all competing to raise the most money at each of your events. You don't have to worry about gathering all the information about muggle food, movies, music and sports. I will be helping you plan things by providing all of that info, but you are responsible for all of the set up, the planning, and getting outside experts to come in if necessary. These are going to be your events, and I'll just provide the background. Also, I wanted tell you about the two lectures I've planned that were one the schedule. I'm planning those with Professor James, but I put them up because you're also responsible for attending those as well as the other events. We want to have a series of documentaries and lectures over the course of those weekends, and you will have to attend four, one-hour films or lectures."

At this, Audrey got some sighs of disapproval, but she insisted, "I promise you will find those events fascinating."

She paused a moment to allow anyone who might have questions to ask, but no one spoke so she continued with what she really wanted to talk about today. "So, today we're starting our discussions, and I'll be throwing in questions to guide it, but for the most part, I want this to be between you. I wanted to talk about this prejudice because I really am so struck by the way this prejudice towards muggles has become such a dominant part of your culture. It's funny you know, the way many witches and wizards in your history have been intolerant of muggles, but all of us being human, you have more in common with us than not. So what I'm curious about is why so many wizards and witches have believed themselves superior and why so many people were drawn to Voldemort?"

"Well, the mud- uh...muggleborns and half-bloods stole the magic from us purebloods," Bulstrode stated resolutely, earning unhidden eye rolls from the three Slytherin males.

"Bulstrode, that's preposterous," Theo cut in, "and you know it. That's literally impossible."

"That's what the Dark Lord threw them in Azkaban for though," she persisted.

"Yes, as a ploy to make all of you who can't string two thoughts together think that there was something to his hatred beyond his own biased opinion and power hunger."

"Well if that's all there was to his crusade, why did you and so many others join him?" Neville asked.

"Because, having two pureblood parents is like being a part of royalty, to make a connection to the readings about muggles. Few of us can claim that status, and it sets us apart, puts us on a higher level in society."

"But why is a mixed heritage considered dirty? We all know that being a pureblood doesn't equate to being the most powerful." Hermione asked with a hard look.

"Because there's been a long standing belief that only purebloods deserve to use magic. Our powers are sacred, and shouldn't be shared with just anyone," Theo explained.

Hermione pursed her lips. "I really think it's rather like racism in muggle society. There's no reasonable justification for treating people who look different from what's deemed "proper" as an inferior race. In reality, it means nothing. We are all human. We're made of the same things and work in the same way. Groups of powerful people create these ideas of superiority so they can retain power. It happens in every culture."

"I agree, and think it could go deeper than that," Dean spoke up from his seat near the back where Zabini had dictated they sit. "I think that many people have a deep seeded desire to consider themselves better than others. Even when it's not extreme cases of prejudice, but just small things. Like when you hear about some accident that hurt someone, I know many people that would hear bad news like that and think 'well, if that didn't happen to me then I must be doing something right'."

A number of students nodded in agreement. "People do find joy in thinking that they are making better decisions than others," Padma agreed.

"I think it could have to do with the fact that so many people are driven by competition, when we could work harder to cooperate," Hermione asserted.

"This coming from the girl who always tries to be the best in every class," Zabini pointed out with a smirk.

Hermione scowled and turned a bit red, but before she could respond, Pansy said, "But if competing is what drives so many of us, is it not that we are naturally meant to compete? Why should we reign it in when so many of us can get ahead by it. If some people can't keep up, or don't fit the proper mold in our society, that's just the way it should be."

"I think what Hermione's trying to say is that there is an overall mentality in people that it's_ me versus everyone else_. If someone else does well, it means I can't be doing as well and must be doing something wrong. People become envious easily, which spawns more competition and diminishes cooperation," Dean explained.

"And of course, competing can be good, but there's a difference between healthy and unhealthy competition. If someone is being seriously harmed by another persons success, something should probably change," Hermione added with a nod of thanks to Dean.

"But why should there even be a distinction? Competition of any kind is part of our nature and I think that there are some of us who are meant to succeed and have power over others and those who aren't. I think we have proven that competition, even if it hurts others, is stronger in us than cooperation," Daphne replied.

"So is it that we are all innately malevolent then? Do we all strive to be better and put others down so we can feel better about ourselves and have more than everyone we know? Should our drive to compete really more acceptable than cooperation, even when people are hurt in the process?" Hannah asked, unable to accept that the intolerant and competitive nature of people was the most dominant force.

"No," came a new voice from the back of the room. Audrey looked around, and couldn't quite tell who it was that spoke until she noticed Hermione watching Malfoy with wide eyes.

"Malfoy, do you want to elaborate?" she gently encouraged.

Malfoy scowled, but continued. "I don't think we are innately malevolent. I think there is a capacity for both competition and cooperation, and that they need to be balanced, but I think that how we decide to balance those comes from our upbringing or from our environment. Not that it's impossible to overcome those influences, but what you observe dictates what you do, and if you see prejudice, and are on the side that benefits from it, and are taught to perceive prejudice as acceptable, I think most people will go along with it. Not only is it easier, but it's what comes naturally."

"If it's what comes naturally, would you say that makes such prejudice forgivable?" Audrey queried, curious of what his response would be.

Malfoy stared at his desk as he responded with a cold, hard, "No."

At this moment, Hermione spoke up again, shaking her head. "I think forgiveness is possible. When someone shows true remorse for what they've done because of prejudice, I think they can be forgiven."

She was still looking at Malfoy as she spoke, but he pretended he couldn't feel her eyes boring into him.

Harry nodded. "Our inability to forgive has created too many of our problems. I mean, look at Riddle who couldn't forgive his muggle father for abandoning his mother when he became aware of who she really was. And that was just the beginning of his hatred of muggles. But aside from that, I really think that a lot of our drive to be better comes from insecurity and uncertainty that we are making the right choices."

A number of students nodded again in agreement, and didn't speak up to refute or to support what he said. The majority seemed to think that he had hit the nail on the head with that statement.

"And where does the prejudice against muggleborns and half-bloods fit in with all of this?" Audrey queried to push the discussion further.

"Well, what better way to say I'm better than you than to say that you were born inferior to me," Ron quipped. "It's something that the other person can't change."

Hermione nodded. "It's the ultimate way of debasing someone. It's not based on a belief system which the person can change if they want or need to. It's based on to whom they were born, which is concrete. It still doesn't warrant any truth in the offenders own belief system that being born to one person is better than another, of course."

"So do you think prejudice and a desire to be more powerful and better than others that drew so many to Voldemort's cause? Or do you think that there were other reasons that weren't about prejudice?" Audrey asked when she saw that the students once again had little to add other than affirmative statements.

"Fear," Harry said immediately. "Fear can induce a person to do just about anything."

Everyone murmured in agreement, as Harry had just voiced the thought that they all shared.

"Can we hear from some of those who did join? What were your motivations? And those of your family?" Audrey asked, but she wasn't certain she'd get a response. It was likely far too early for any of them to want to speak up about themselves in that context.

And she didn't get any replies. Draco and Theo, the two who had actually joined Voldemort's death eaters, sat still as stone beneath everyone's stares, mutely staring at the tables in front of them.

"Alright," Audrey said after a few moments of waiting. "I know that maybe now isn't the best time to discuss that yet. We're almost out of time anyways so I'll let you all go. Next time, so everyone gets a chance to talk, I'll break you up into smaller groups so you can discuss more. And remember that next week you'll be giving you presentations."

Everyone packed up their belongings, and much to Audrey's relief, Theo kept up his end of the deal, and was one of the first to leave the room with Malfoy and Zabini.

* * *

Audrey was sitting in the library working on future mini-lectures when she noticed someone standing over her. Controlling her instinctive reaction to sigh in frustration, knowing that the only person who would walk over to her without announcing himself was Theo, she looked up from her paper to see him smirking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep her tone as polite as possible.

"Making up for my time after class. I can't talk then, so I'll talk now," he said, moving to sit across from her at the table.

Concern for being nice drained away and Audrey was visibly fuming.

Theo smirked. "You see, I only said I wouldn't bother you after class, not at all other times too."

"Are you this obnoxious with everyone?"

"You're nicer to me when you've had something to drink," Theo observed with a smirk, ignoring her question, and took his seat across from her.

"Something in the alcohol must make me immune to the annoyance you typically induce. Until of course you decided to push yourself on me more or less."

"Hey, pushing is an exaggeration. And you'd think I'd get some credit for being open about talking to you. I haven't given you a reason not to trust me yet."

"Trust is earned. Especially when dealing with someone who has a record like yours."

"That's not what you've said in class before," Theo said.

"How is it not? I'm not saying that you should all blindly become the closest of friends. What I'm saying is that you need to be able to look past prejudices to start building trust. You must not listen when I'm talking in class," Audrey replied, watching him for his response.

To himself, he couldn't deny that. He had taken, much to his chagrin, to watching her intently as she spoke and moved about the front of the room, absolutely captivated by her movements, the way she used her hands and the way her hips moved. That was all he focused on. Whatever she was saying was lost on him for most of the class when there wasn't discussion involved. It didn't help that he wasn't particularly interested in hearing anything about muggles.

He would deny that to her though. "Of course I listen. Perhaps it just seems to be the other way because it's never been easy for me to be open with anyone I disagree with," he admitted with some truth.

Audrey gave him a small smile. "Well at least you can admit that. But why are you trying to be so open with me? I don't see you talking to students from any of the other houses. I don't see you trying to make amends with Hermione who is muggle born."

"Whoa now. With something like this, I need to take one step at a time," he said.

Audrey raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I'm hoping you don't actually think that way," she replied and suddenly leaned forward towards Theo, with a glint in her eye he didn't trust. "Actually, I have another idea about why you're talking to me," she said in conspiratorial tones. "Has to do with something I overheard your friend Zabini say on Friday night. I think you know what I'm talking about..."

At this Theo looked alarmed and almost embarrassed. He was also taken aback that it didn't make her uncomfortable to bring this up. Whether it was smart or not, he opted to pretend he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I actually have no idea," he said, hoping it sounded convincing.

"Well, I recall hearing a conversation in which he said that he was now convinced you are infatuated with me. Ring any bells?"

Theo didn't say anything, he only assumed a stony glare.

"Nothing to say," Audrey said with a small, victorious smile.

Theo cleared his throat. "It was a joke. You seem to have missed the first part of that conversation where I commented on how detestable you are. He knows how much I actually don't like you, and he said it sarcastically. Perhaps you muggles need to figure out how to pick up on sarcasm."

Audrey arched her brow in clear disbelief. "Oh, we know sarcasm," she assured him, but then continued, "If that's the case though, you'll have no problem going away so I can get my work done and leaving me alone forever." All of this she said with a sickly sweet smile that aggravated Theo.

He scowled, angry that she overheard Blaise. He would have to give his friend a good talking to later. One thing was for sure though - he was not about to let Audrey think that he really was infatuated with her. If she wanted him to leave her alone, then that's what he would do. He wouldn't go anywhere near her, if only just to prove to her, and to himself, that he had no remote interest in her.

With nothing more than a glare, he swept away from her and out of the library, leaving Audrey sitting with a smirk of achievement on her face.

Meanwhile, in the dormitories of the eighth year tower, Ron and Hermione were winding down from their alone time, and Hermione was trying to leave for her meeting with Malfoy.

"Ronald, I swear if you don't give it back right now, I will hex you into next year!" Hermione shouted drawing her wand.

He was holding her bag of books and notes out of reach, not allowing her to organize her belongings and leave.

"Why? I think you should just take your clothes back off and get back into bed."

"Because we can't stay here all night! Lavender and Parvarti will be back soon and I don't think they'll appreciate coming in here to us naked."

"Oh, please. Parvarti is always with Seamus and I'm sure Lavender is trying to find some sixth or seventh year guy to throw herself on."

"That's not very nice, Ron," Hermione admonished.

"But it's likely true."

Hermione pursed her lips but didn't say anything else on the subject, knowing that he had a point. "Well I have to go meet Malfoy to work on our presentation. I'm already running late and we have a lot to work on. I'm determined to give the best presentation."

"Now I really don't want to let you go. And what are you so eager to go to Hogsmeade for?" he asked as he swept his free arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Nothing in particular, I just want to do well."

"Always have to be the best," he said laughing, but he wasn't mocking her. He had grown to like how competitive she was in school. "You know, Zabini kind of had a point with that in class today."

Hermione scowled at him. "It's different for school. I'm not making anyone else fail by doing well."

"I know, don't be mad," he said as he leaned down to kiss her but suddenly seemed to remember something. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"Oh shit!" he said, abruptly turning away from her and he gathered the rest of his clothes.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she quickly snatched up her bag that he had dropped in his distraction.

"I'm supposed to be with my group right now to plan that stupid tournament."

"Oh, it seems you're going to have a night as unfortunate as mine."

"Way to brighten my spirits, Hermione," he replied, but as he gathered the last of his things, he walked over to Hermione and gave her a long kiss.

"I'll see you later," he said softly as he pulled away.

Hermione nodded with a smile, her eyes twinkling up at him.

As he reached the door, he turned around and said, "Love you, Herms."

A second later a pillow rushed at his head, which he ducked away from just in time. "What did I tell you about that nickname! But I love you too," she said with a smile, shaking her head at her goofy boyfriend.

And with nothing more than a lopsided grin sent her way, he rushed out of the room and to the library, leaving Hermione to mentally prepare for another evening with Malfoy.

* * *

AN: I know there wasn't much Dramione in this chapter, which many of you like, but the discussion in class was important for their developing relationship. Also, I needed to add something with Ron and Hermione alone because right now they still have a good relationship, as there is no reason for any problems. But those will eventually arise. I dislike when Ron is made out to be the bad guy in Dramione stories, as if it's the only way to get him out of the picture, so I'm going to avoid that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The beginning of October arrived and little of significance had occurred in the weeks prior. Hermione and Draco gave the best presentation, the other partners in class were getting along as well as they could with minimal drama, and planning for the first event was well under way.

On that front though, Ron felt that he was suffering at least a bit. And it was all because of Bulstrode.

"I think we should make a stipulation that would only help those who are pureblood," Bulstrode asserted when the group brought up the question of which organizations they would donate the money to.

Ron scoffed. "Can you try giving a real idea for once?"

"Or better yet, since the half-bloods and mudbloods you love so much stole our magic, we should -"

"Don't even finish that statement. What you're saying isn't even true!" Ron fumed.

"We should pay them to kick anyone who isn't a pureblood out of their hospitals," she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"Do you even think before you speak?" Ron said, anger growing still.

This was typical of every meeting the group had. After maybe twenty minutes of serious, productive discussion, Bulstrode would start spouting wildly outlandish and cruel statements or accusations and Ron couldn't help but point out her absurdity every time.

"I've never heard more moronic statements from any one person in such a short period of time in my life," Ron continued.

"Nothing is as moronic as your face," Bulstrode replied, thinking she was being clever.

Ron looked at her with an unfathomable look of anger and revulsion. He had never met someone so dumb, not even Crabbe and Goyle were this bad.

"Just drop it already, Bulstrode," Pansy said, her annoyance visible. "We aren't getting anything done this way."

"Maybe we should just pick this up tomorrow," Padma suggested. "It is getting late."

Bulstrode agreed with a grunt and immediately plowed her way out of the library. Padma followed, but kept her distance from the girl.

"You just have to ignore her," Pansy said to Ron as she stood up. Ron was still sitting, self-commiserating at his bad luck.

"What?" he said, startled that Pansy was talking to him.

"Bulstrode," she said in a tone that questioned if he was daft. "If you ignore her, she won't bother you as much."

Ron looked at her without saying anything.

"Believe me, I know from experience," she persisted.

"I thought all you Slytherins stuck together," he finally said as he too stood up.

"We do until someone becomes insufferable. She reached that point years ago, and we've told her in every way that she needs to stop what she's doing, but that hasn't put a damper on her will to act how she does," Pansy explained.

"I'm not surprised," Ron muttered darkly and Pansy let out a small laugh.

"What I really want to suggest though is that you and I meet with just Padma tomorrow. We'll get a lot more done without Bulstrode and we can just fill her in. She'll be angry for only a bit at not being included, but she'll get over it when she realizes she got to avoid being around you for an evening."

"Ha. Thanks," Ron replied darkly. "And why don't you have a problem meeting with me?"

"Well, I won't deny I had my doubts about you at first, but I guess after these couple of weeks I've learned you really aren't so bad," Pansy said with a smile, watching closely for his reaction to her words.

The more time they spent studying together, she couldn't deny that she found him funny and attractive, plus he was nothing like the guys in her own house, who she had lost interest in after being treated with minimal respect by Draco. She understood that every man in Slytherin would ultimately treat her that way.

She knew he was with Granger, and it was highly unlikely that if they started talking he would develop an interest in her stronger than what he felt for his girlfriend. Everyone knew that the couple had loved each other since at least the fourth year, but neither one had the sense or the backbone to do anything about it. Pansy figured there was no way of them being split up now that they were finally together. But still, there was no harm in trying to talk.

Ron was shocked, and he let it show. "Never thought I'd hear that come out of a Slytherin's mouth. But it seems you aren't so bad yourself either, Parkinson. I'll talk to Padma and let you know about meeting without Bulstrode. See you tomorrow," he said and walked away from the table.

Pansy smiled. Sure it wasn't an elaborate response, or even as enthusiastic of a response as she'd hoped for, but he said something nice to her, which was a start.

* * *

By October, Theo hadn't said any more than two words to Audrey. There was one moment when they almost ran into each other in the hall, but caught themselves and simultaneously said, "Excuse me," and then continued walking through the throng of students in their respective directions as if nothing had happened. Theo was going insane because he wanted to talk to Audrey every time he saw her. After their last conversation weeks ago, he grew to feel ashamed of himself for how he acted, so while on one hand he wanted to run up to her and ask her any question that came to his head in that moment, he also wanted to run and hide so he would never have to face her again. But he was getting to the point of desperation where he didn't care what she thought anymore. He felt certain that he'd blown it though, by acting so arrogant and downright bizarre when he first met her, by treating her like someone not to be taken seriously because she's a muggle. He treated her like some kind of puzzle, or like some strange passing interest in an oddity.

He couldn't exactly put into words why he was drawn to her. Not yet at least, as he didn't know her well enough. But he knew, even from the time he first heard her speak that he was interested in talking to her. Hell, even that first night she arrived. Sure, part of it was surely just that she was attractive enough to pique his interest, but there was more to it than that for him.

"Have you ever just looked at someone and instantly recognized them as someone you want to be around?" he suddenly asked Blaise and Draco who were sitting with him in lounge chairs at the library.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "In the terms I'm assuming you're suggesting, absolutely not," Blaise replied.

"I haven't," Draco replied. "I know my father said that once about my mother though."

"This better not be about the muggle," Blaise said.

"You're interested in Walden?" Draco said laughing.

"Merlin, where have you been Draco? He's practically staring after her everywhere he goes."

"Hey, she's attractive. I thought he was only acting like that because of how sex deprived he's been," Draco replied.

"Hey, fuck both of you. I haven't had sex lately because there's been no one good enough, not because I can't get anyone. And I don't know what I think about her. It was just a question."

"Oh please, you watch her as if in a trance all during class," Blaise said. "If you're into her, just shag her and be done with it. A woman, is a woman, is a woman. Even if she's a muggle."

Theo scowled because he wasn't just interested in her as _a woman_ in Blaise's terms. He wanted to talk to her and for her to enjoy talking to him.

"Are you actually interested in her?" Draco asked, catching the look on his friend's face.

Theo shrugged, but muttered, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Then do something about it. Don't just sit here asking us weird questions."

At that point Astoria came over and plopped herself in Draco's lap, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What're you all talking about?"

"Theo has taken interest in a _very special_ girl," Blaise informed. "But he seems at a loss of what he needs to do."

Theo glared at him, warning him not to say another word about it. Especially about who she was.

"Theo, you're at a loss? Do you know how many girls I know that are interested in you? Just be yourself," Astoria said.

"Isn't that sweet?" Blaise mocked, drawing a laugh from Draco.

Theo looked about ready to launch into a heated tirade, so Blaise stopped making fun of him and put his hand up as a sign to wait.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm only joking around. It's just funny because I've never seen you act like this about a woman. Besides, you're really asking the wrong people for advice if you're looking for that, as we aren't exactly experts in the kind of relationship you're looking for," Blaise explained.

"That's not true!" Astoria butt in. "Draco has me and he's a great boyfriend!"

Draco rolled his eyes at his friends as she smacked another kiss on his cheek, but when she pulled away and looked back down at him, he reassumed a sweet gaze for her.

"Thanks," he said. "But right now, I've got to go practice for that tournament. Finally get to fly for the first time all year," he said with enthusiasm. He had volunteered to play and tonight they would all be practicing and drawing the names to make teams. All he hoped was that he wouldn't be stuck with a bunch of Hufflepuffs who were useless. He'd rather be put with Potter and his Gryffindor possy because he wanted to actually win.

"See you later," Theo said.

"Have fun," Blaise said as he returned to his book.

"I'll see you tonight?" Astoria said with a wink.

Draco almost gagged at that stupid wink she always gave him, and he knew that Theo and Blaise would be laughing about that once she left. "I'll stop by after practice," he assured her and left the library.

At that same time, Harry and Hermione were walking down the hall, coming back from the first Quiddich practice session for the tournament. Hermione went down to the pitch to go see Harry and Ginny's first practice, as well as to see how Ron's plans would work out. And the planning was going wonderfully, as his group had gathered many students to play in the tournament. There were so many who wanted to play that they had to break everyone up into two groups for the first practice. Ron had to stay and supervise both sessions on this night because the teams were being announced.

Harry was enthusiastically telling Hermione about how good his team was, when, as they turned around a corner, Harry ran smack dab into someone coming from the opposite direction. The things they were carrying fell to the floor, and Hermione quickly stepped forward to help gather Harry's belongings. Harry looked up first to see who he had run into, and his jaw locked, ready for a confrontation when he saw it was Malfoy.

Malfoy was about to let loose a steady stream of insults, but when he realized who it was he had run into, he held his tongue.

"Potter," Malfoy spoke up.

"Malfoy."

He was about to start making his way to the Quiddich pitch again, but then suddenly checked himself and faced Harry full on and Harry looked at him with confusion etched into his features.

"Thank you for saving me," he said, with what sounded like real, genuine feeling

Harry blanched and Hermione smiled.

"I...you're welcome," Harry said almost in a daze. Malfoy gave a short nod and without another moment's hesitation, he walked away briskly.

Later that night, Harry told Audrey what passed between him and Malfoy.

"Your ideas might be working. I can't believe it."

"Wow, I'm surprised he said that so soon," Audrey said. "That's what he wrote in class when I told you all to write something you'd apologize or say thanks for. Did he sound genuine?"

Harry nodded. "He did. That's what surprises me the most."

Hermione was holding back a smile, for some reason feeling proud of him and wanted to tell him.

So after their Transfiguration class the next day, Hermione waited for Malfoy in the hall after class, and stopped him as he passed.

"Malfoy," Hermione said tentatively, knowing that he wouldn't want to talk about what happened yesterday.

"Yes?" He said with more curiosity than impatience.

"I just wanted to tell you that...what you said to Harry yesterday...that was great of you."

"Granger, I don't even want to hear it," he said with irritation. He hadn't said it to earn praise from the know-it-all Gryffindor. He said it not only because it was part of an assignment, but also because he Harry saving his life the way he did was a rather monumental thing, something that most people wouldn't have done. He knew that the guy deserved a thank you from him, but after saying it, the last thing Draco wanted to do was talk about it or think about.

"I'm serious. If you're concerned about having courage, I...well, that took some backbone, and you should know that."

"Okay, Granger. Are you done doing your good deed for the day?" he sneered.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Fine. I'm done trying to be nice to you. You're just an ungrateful git anyways," she said tersely and spun away from him.

Draco just shook his head and then went about the rest of his day, never once considering their conversation.

* * *

For a second time, Theo and Audrey came across each other at an unexpected time in the halls, and this time no one else was nearby. Theo continued walking, dragging his feet forward. He had vowed to himself that the next time they were alone somewhere, anywhere, he would talk to her. And as she approached, Theo prepared his voice.

"Audrey," Theo said tentatively as she walked by him, fully intending to keep walking without so much as a glance in his direction.

"Yes?" she said as she turned to look at him. She was surprised to see that he wasn't smirking, in fact he didn't have a haughty demeanor in the slightest. She couldn't quite read his expression, but it was one that didn't alarm her.

He didn't say anything though, but just continued to look at her.

"Nott?" she said with mild concern. He was acting stranger than ever.

Shaking his head, as though coming to his senses, he cleared his throat and resolved to say what was more difficult to say than anything else. "I...I just wanted...to apologize for how I acted earlier this year."

"Oh," Audrey replied in surprise. She looked at him with a new interest, wondering where this came from.

Theo felt nervous and internally berated himself. Girls never made him nervous, and he was able to smooth talk his way through anything. But for some reason, when he decided he cared about what Audrey thought of him, he choked up. He didn't want to say anything that would make her angry again.

"Well, that's really all I wanted to say. I don't mean to hold you up," he said as calmly as he could.

"Okay, well...thanks for your apology. And don't worry about holding me up, I'm just heading back to the common room," Audrey replied and when she saw he wasn't going to say anything else, she gave him a small wave and walked away. Theo stood staring after her, berating himself for being so awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh!" Audrey said in surprise as she ran into Theo as he entered the library. These coincidental occurrences where they ran into each other were happening far more often than they should. It simply wasn't normal, and went against all odds. More time had passed without another conversation, as Theo was still uncertain of how to proceed. He had never approached a girl seriously to begin with. Every other female was just a sexual conquest, but this was far more. On top of that, he had never dealt with a girl like her. She was almost as straightforward as Blaise at times, and it threw him off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean -" he began but suddenly broke off and really looked at her.

"Nott, you're acting strange again," Audrey said, about to laugh. It was oddly reminiscent of their last encounter in the hallway.

"You...you look great," he said. Having never given a genuine compliment to a woman before, his words came out slightly garbled.

"Thanks. I'm actually on my way to Professor James' class. He wanted me to do a presentation for the fourth years in his class today, so I thought I'd dress up a bit more," she explained.

Theo nodded, not sure of what else to say.

"Well, Nott, it's been another interesting encounter. I'll see you in class tomorrow," she said and walked around him to make her way to class.

Theo turned and watched her walk down the hall, thinking that he would be absolutely hopeless if he let this play out just like last time.

"Wait, Audrey," he shouted after her, rather a bit louder than necessary and Audrey smiled as she turned around.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"But you were heading into the library," Audrey pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I was just going to meet Draco and Blaise, but they'll be fine without me."

"Okay then," Audrey said and he fell into step with her.

They walked in silence for longer than was comfortable, and Audrey was barely containing her laughter at how amusing she found this situation that would be deemed awkward by most.

"That compliment a moment ago wasn't easy for you was it?" Audrey said when the silence had become unbearable, even for her. "And neither was that apology awhile back?"

Theo gave her a sideways glance. She really didn't hesitate to say what she was thinking with him. He figured that most people would not acknowledge a moment like that right after it happened.

"They weren't." He said simply. He didn't want to tell her that he only found it difficult because he wasn't sure if she would appreciate it or laugh at him.

Audrey let out a tiny laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to rub it in. I appreciate it."

"Well, that's good to know," he said. He wasn't quite sure what to talk to her about.

"I've never seen you at a loss for words before," she said, thinking that she almost preferred the Nott she had met before who could actually find his tongue. Of course, she didn't prefer how rude he was then.

"It doesn't happen often."

Audrey decided she should changed the topic. "Are you playing in the tournament this weekend?"

"No. I love flying and watching Quiddich, but I'm really not one for team sports."

"I see."

"Are you looking forward to watching?"

"I am. I've never seen or even heard of anything like Quiddich. Not to mention the fact that I've obviously never been on a broom."

"None of your friends have taken you to ride?" he asked with some surprise.

"No, I didn't even think of asking them," she replied.

"You've got to try it. If you want to that is," he said enthusiastically.

"Are you offering to show me?" she asked, astonished.

"Would you like me to?" Theo asked trying to mask his eagerness. He never dreamed that already she would be this easy to get on with. Not after such awkward interactions.

Audrey hesitated. "That's okay. It's probably not the best idea," she replied softly.

"You still don't trust me," Theo observed.

"Well, you started out acting rather rudely towards me and now all of a sudden you apologize and act nicely...it's a little unnerving if I think about it too much," Audrey replied.

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable," Theo replied as they reached Professor James' classroom. He looked at her sincerely, hoping she would realize he wasn't lying.

Audrey gave him a small smile. "It's okay, I'm not uncomfortable right now. Just pointing out how things look from my perspective. But I've got to go do more muggle talking now," she said gesturing to the door. "You're welcome to come in and listen if you want," she teased, knowing he'd never step foot inside that class.

He pulled a disgusted face that made Audrey laugh. "Figured as much. See you in class tomorrow," she said and walked into the room.

* * *

Later in the evening, Hermione and Draco were sitting together working on another presentation Audrey had assigned. They were to put together a small presentation on comparative cultures between muggles and wizards.

Draco wasn't particularly focused on his half of the research tonight though. Instead, his father's release from prison was on his mind and he was wondering why Granger wasn't asking him about it. Sure, he had talked to Theo and Blaise about his father, but it wasn't quite enough. Blaise of course showed some sympathy but told him he should stop worrying and let things fall where they may. Theo was more understanding, as his own father was the same with him growing up. Although Theo always listened to his father, he didn't have much love for the man, and he in many ways feels lucky that his father didn't survive the war. But he had a hard time giving Draco advice about what to do, because if his father was still alive, he would be just as compelled to continue living in his shadow as before. Malfoy understood this, and that was perhaps why he wanted to know what Granger would think. He needed to know how someone looking in from the outside would suggest dealing with the situation.

After spending half an hour contemplating to himself, he couldn't help but ask, "Granger, you know my father got out of prison this morning right?"

Hermione nodded, looking up from her notes.

"You aren't going to ask me about it?"

"I figured you'd tell me about it if you wanted to talk," Hermione said with a shrug. "You know I'll listen and keep everything a secret, so it's really up to you now. I'm not going to sit here and try to be your therapist every time we do work."

Malfoy nodded in consideration. He was silent for some time, and Hermione went back to her work.

After her last failed attempt to say something nice to him, she was done pushing. She wouldn't even bother to consider how he was feeling today, as in all likelihood it would lead to minimal work getting done and some kind of misunderstanding or row.

"I'm not sure if I'm more happy or disappointed that he got out," Draco eventually said, his desire to talk overwhelming the conditioned part of his brain that said to keep his mouth shut on the matter. Especially with her.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked, putting her quill down, ready for a long conversation.

"Well, I'm of course pleased that my mother is happy. She does love him and has been miserable with worry. And he is my father, so I don't want to see him thrown in prison for the rest of his life, but..." and here he hesitated and looked down at his hands that were splayed on the table.

"But..." Hermione prodded.

"I'm not afraid of him, not anymore, but I don't want him to start dictating what I do again."

"How can he really do that from afar?" Hermione asked. "While you're here, you're out of his control."

"I know that, but it feels so foreign for me to go against his word. The way I was raised, his word was law and not to be questioned," Draco explained.

"You aren't a child anymore, Malfoy. If you do or don't want to do something, you just need to be honest and say so. Or you can ignore him."

"I really hate how you boil these things down to this overly simple solutions. You're always telling me to do things that are easier to talk about than do," he retorted.

"Listen, Malfoy," Hermione said seriously, "if you want to live your own life, you need to have the backbone to do these things. And I know you don't want to hear it, but you have it, because of what you said to Harry a few weeks ago, so stop saying that these things are too hard to do."

Draco was annoyed, because he hated hearing her talk to him as if he was too daft to realize these things on his own. He regretted talking to her, as now he wasn't sure what he thought it would accomplish.

"Fine, you're right," he ground out.

"What kinds of things would he want you to do anyways?" Hermione asked, curious about the expectations he lived under from home.

"Well, for starters he wants me to work in the Ministry when he gets his job back, but I'm not sure I care about doing that. Mother has already told me he's been talking to her about it when she visited him," Draco explained.

"What do you want to do instead?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I do know that I don't want to work in the ministry, at least not in the kind of position he'd fix for me that would prime me to rise in the ranks so I could have jurisdiction over many people and laws and whatnot. I don't care about acquiring power like he does."

Hermione looked at him in a new light with those words. "I think that's really admirable, Malfoy." She realized as she said it that he was in all likelihood going to scoff at her compliment.

But Malfoy only gave a short nod, "Unfortunately, my father won't see it that way and that's what actually matters."

"Is that the only thing?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No there are others. Family things concerning marriage and whatnot. I know he's going to use me as part of his scheme to find favor in high places again. He'll want me to start schmoozing certain people."

"I think you know what I'm going to say to that," Hermione responded.

Malfoy scowled, but didn't respond.

"But I am...well, sorry that you have to deal with this. It's really not fair for any parents to dictate their child's life," Hermione continued when she saw how much her initial response irritated him.

Malfoy still didn't say anything, and didn't even show any sign of registering what she said beyond another curt nod. He still wasn't comfortable hearing anything remotely close to sympathy from her.

A brief silence ensued, before Hermione remembered something.

"I saw you with Astoria Greengrass the other day. Are you together?" she asked suddenly.

"I suppose," Draco said with a shrug. And then his face lit up in mirth. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Granger."

Hermione knew he wasn't being serious and let out a laugh at the thought. "In your dreams, Malfoy. What I wanted to know is if you tell her about these things?"

"Tell Astoria?" he said with a laugh. "She's good for one thing, well two things to be more precise, and listening is not one of them. If anything that requires her mind is involved, you can forget it."

Hermione couldn't help but blush at him telling her that his girlfriend is really only good for sexual activities. "Then why are you with her?"

"She's pureblood which mother likes and it's something to do."

"Not to mention I'm sure she boosts your ego."

"Whoa there Granger, someone's getting a bit touchy. Are you sure you aren't jealous?" he leered.

"Once again, no," Hermione said, this time more seriously. "What I don't like is the way you talk about women, implying that she's only useful for sex. Do you think she'd appreciate you saying that?"

"I doubt she would understand it even if I said it plainly to her face."

"You are an ass," Hermione said without any amusement and started gathering her things.

"Granger," he said, placing a hand on her arm to stop her movements. "Relax. I'm with her because I have to be. Being with her pleases my parents because she's pureblood. She might be attached more to me than I am to her, but I don't think it would crush her either if our relationship, or whatever you want to call it, ended. We both have obligations to family."

"You just got done telling me that you don't want to do what your parents expect anymore. And don't think there should be something more to a relationship with someone?" She asked and he withdrew his hand when he saw she wasn't going to leave.

Draco shrugged. "I do, but I won't find that in my world. My parents are a rare exception."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "It doesn't have to be that way for you. If you cared to look, you'd find someone who'd actually make you happy."

"Oh, and who would that be, Granger?" he asked, not hiding his disbelief.

"How am I supposed to know that? But no one should settle for what you're talking about. Not at this point history," Hermione persisted.

"You are such an idealist."

"You are coldhearted."

"Your words kill me, Granger," Malfoy said with mock hurt as he clutched his chest as if in pain.

"Oh, Malfoy, I never knew you felt that way," she replied just as sarcastically.

"But how could you be so daft! I've always held your words at the highest esteem."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. "Yeah, Malfoy, that'll be the day."

They both shared a smile before they both seemed to realize who it was they were joking with and they immediately returned to their notes.

They worked in almost complete silence for the next hour, only talking if they had comments or questions about their research. When they were getting too tired of doing work though, they agreed to pack up and pick things up on Monday. Neither of them wanted to meet over the weekend with the tournament going on.

"You're playing in the tournament in a couple days right?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "I'll be playing seeker," he said.

"Well, good luck," Hermione said with a smile. "You're going to need it if you're playing against Harry."

Malfoy scoffed, but he wasn't overly offended. "I'll take Potter any day."

"We'll just have to see about that," she replied and then she departed, still with a smile.

It was the first time they left a meeting on genuinely positive terms, and Draco couldn't quite explain it, but it made him happy. Despite his earlier misgivings, he now felt good after talking to her about his father and he didn't mind talking to her about the other things either. Both of them recognized a slight shift in the way they regarded each other after this evening, as not only was it the first time they left on good terms, but it was also the first time Hermione didn't have to drag anything out of Draco. It was a solid step in the right direction.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On the morning of the first games, Audrey, Hermione and Neville walked to the pitch together, prepared for a long but exciting day. There were only four teams made, given how long a Quiddich match could take, so there would be two games played today and the winners would play tomorrow. The atmosphere was completely different for these games than any others they had ever watched at Hogwarts, as the teams weren't based on houses, but they were chosen randomly based on which positions people signed up for. Not everyone who signed up was drawn, but there was a solid mix of players from every house and each year but first.

Harry and Ginny's team would play in the opening match and they were the ones expected to win the whole thing tomorrow. Everyone was itching for the games to start as the spectators took their seats, and the pitch was loud and alive.

Not long after they took their seats, Audrey spotted Nott walking towards her, with a scowling Zabini following rather reluctantly.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the open space next to her.

"Not at all," Audrey said, a little surprised they weren't going to sit with the other Slytherins who were a few rows down.

Hermione and Neville looked just as surprised, but moved down to make room. Hermione looked at Audrey, wondering if she was friendly with Nott but never said anything. She could see that Audrey was surprised too though, but still made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Hermione looked around the pitch for Ron, and saw him standing at the far end with Pansy. They were both watching something and laughing, and when Hermione followed their gaze, she saw Bulstrode wrestling a bludger, and the bludger was winning. No one rushed forward to help and Ron said something that made Pansy double over in laughter.

Hermione too smiled at the scene, and was also happy that Ron had somehow managed to get along with Pansy so putting this event together wasn't complete torture for him.

As she continued to look around the pitch, her eyes fell on the section reserved for players of the two other teams who were playing in the second game today. Their box wasn't far from where she was sitting. They were close enough that she could see their features rather clearly. In the back, she found Draco sitting and she was startled when she saw that his eyes were already looking in her direction. Immediately she looked away, but of course, as always happens in those situations, she looked back and his eyes were still looking up at her section of the stands. She looked closer at his expression and saw it was one of bemused amusement, and she realized that he was actually looking at Nott and Zabini sitting in that section of the stands. It seemed that everyone who knew them was confused by this choice.

She had only been looking at him for a couple of seconds, but just as she was going to avert her gaze, Malfoy's eyes caught hers watching him.

A smirk slowly grew on his face and he arched a brow. Hermione couldn't help but make a small smile. She shook her head and looked away, intending for that to be the end of it. But all throughout the game, she and Malfoy caught each other looking and then pretended not to notice. Hermione was berating herself, urging herself to stop looking at him when she'd feel his eyes and once again, eye contact would be made and just as quickly broken. She couldn't figure out why in the name of Merlin he'd be looking at her.

Malfoy also wasn't sure why, but this little game was amusing him. When her brow furrowed from his glances, he was even more entertained. He didn't fully understand why making her uncomfortable in this way created so much pleasure for him, but he thought she looked funny, and dare he say _cute_ when her brow creased in confusion or her cheeks turned a light pink the first few times.

While Hermione and Draco were playing their little eye games, Theo was explaining the game to Audrey as it happened, with a few sarcastic quips from Blaise thrown in every so often.

"This is the most exciting sport I've ever watched!" Audrey exclaimed after watching a beater swoop in to whack a bludger away from Ginny just in time so she could throw the quaffle through one of the hoops for yet another goal.

"Really?" Theo asked, definitely pleased.

"Of course! We have nothing like this," Audrey said

"You know, one of the muggle stereotypes is that you all wouldn't be open to stuff like this," Theo said.

Blaise glared at Theo as if this was supposed to be some well kept secret.

"I can't imagine why," Audrey replied. "It's really kind of sad that all of this has to be hidden from muggles. I really wish that this could be part of what I experience all of the time. I don't mean the game, but the magic."

At this Blaise sat forward to look at her around Theo, now intrigued. "You do?"

She smirked at Blaise. "Of course I do. Did you think because I'm a muggle I don't appreciate all that you can do here? I know a lot of muggles would probably scoff at this and call you all sacrilegious freaks, but I think this is amazing."

Blaise said nothing but, "Hmm," and sat back in his seat.

"As a matter of fact, Nott here asked me if I wanted to see what flying is like. And after the games today, I'd love for you to show me," Audrey said, as if wanting to prove that she was open to experiencing magic here to the best of her ability.

"You would?" Theo asked, surprised that she'd changed her mind in only a few days.

"Yes," Audrey assured. "If you still want to that is," she said a bit more softly so Blaise couldn't hear.

"I do," Theo said with a nod.

At that moment, Harry took a steep dive and everyone stood up in their seats to get a better look as he zoomed towards the ground. The opposing seeker, caught sight of Harry and followed him around the pitch, desperately trying maneuvers to get ahead. With a final burst of energy, Harry thrust forward, close to the ground, and caught the snitch.

The crowd roared, but none louder than the Gryffindors of the stadium, still upholding old alliances.

In time the excitement dulled down and the students started to leave the stadium for an hour break before the second game began. Most of the students walked up to the castle to eat a fast lunch before they ran back down as the two other teams were preparing to take the field.

The short break had rejuvenated the crowd, and everyone looked forward to a match as exciting as the first one. The game was longer, and the visibility became worse for the players as a storm was blowing in halfway through the game. The game continued through late afternoon when Draco finally caught the snitch where it was hovering around the opposing teams goal posts. When Draco landed, his team surrounded him in the excitement of winning. Everyone was cheering for him, and he couldn't believe it.

When his team settled around him, giving him some room to look around at the stands, he looked to where his friends were sitting, and they were gesturing wildly at him while cheering. With a smile, he nodded in recognition to them, and then looked to the left of them to see Hermione, but she had already gone. He felt foolish for looking.

* * *

Audrey was waiting for Theo at the base of the stairs she had just come down so they could go riding together. Hermione lingered behind for a moment to ask her if she was sure.

"Don't worry. I think I might actually be able to trust Nott."

Hermione looked skeptical. "Alright. If you insist. When did you two become friends?"

"We aren't really. I don't exactly know what's going on. He was weird as hell, and incredibly rude when I first met him, but he apologized recently and seems to be making an effort to talk to me nicely. I actually don't mind him at all when he's being normal," Audrey explained

"I guess I never really knew him, but I still never would've expected that of him. You'll have to tell me how your little flying session goes."

"I definitely will."

They both saw Ron leaving the pitch, looking around the crowd most likely for Hermione so she said her goodbye to Audrey and ran up to Ron.

A minute later, Theo was by himself with Audrey at the bottom of the stairs.

"You left Zabini up there?" she said as they started walking away from the pitch.

"Yeah, he found a girl up there he wants to have sex with," he said bluntly, knowing that Blaise wouldn't care. It's what he would've said himself.

Audrey laughed. "Well good for him."

Theo cocked a brow at her.

"I'm being sarcastic. He doesn't seem to respect women much," Audrey observed.

"You aren't wrong about that."

"That's too bad. He's a good looking guy," she said.

Theo looked at her in shock, trying to hide his dismay. He didn't even think he'd have to worry about her being interested in someone else, and especially not Blaise. If she liked Blaise, then he had completely misread her character. "Are you...interested in him?" Theo asked, not hiding his disapproval.

Audrey laughed again. "Hell no. It's just always a pity when a person lets their good looks get to their head."

Theo heaved an internal sigh of relief.

"Can I make an observation, Nott?" Audrey asked.

"Call me Theo."

"Theo," she corrected herself.

"Sure, but wait until I run into this tent to grab a broom," he said.

"Okay," she said and watched him run off to the building a short distance from them.

She had wanted to tell him that he should relax around her. As he had made the observation earlier in the year that she was only tense around him, she could make the same observation about him now. But as he came running back with the broom in hand, she caught his smile and thought that maybe she was wrong.

Watching him move from a distance, she was struck for the first time after that first night here with how attractive he was. His running strides were powerful and his shoulders were broad. When he stopped before her his lips, that were full for a man, were parted in a stunning smile.

"So what's your observation?" he asked over the wind that was growing louder in the storm that had just about reached them.

Audrey bit her lip and looked down, a smile forming. "It's nothing," she said still looking down, but before giving him a chance to interject, she looked back up at him and said, "Show me how this works."

"Alright then," he said as positioned himself on the broom to take off.

"Where should I sit?" Audrey asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Probably behind me," he said. "It'll be easier for me to see in this weather if you aren't in front."

"Okay," she said and tentatively stepped over the broom so she was behind him. She kept her distance, not sure if it was right for her to touch him at all.

"You'll have to hold on," he said over his shoulder when she just stood there without touching him. She thought she heard the ghost of a laugh in his voice.

She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders which really made him laugh.

"That won't do at all," he said as he reached behind him and pulled her arms around his waist.

"Oh," Audrey said softly.

"And you better hold on tight. I'm not going to be blamed by your friend for killing you because you wouldn't hold on," he demanded.

At this she tightened her arms around his waist. As hesitant as she was being, she really didn't mind this so much. She had been concerned with invading his space, but he didn't seem to mind at all. And his back was hard and wide. She almost felt as though she could comfortably lay her head against the center of his back.

"That's better," he said with a chuckle. He could feel his own heart beating rapidly at her touch. Of course she was only touching him so as not to fall off the broom, but he finally had her in a position where she was close to him, and had to be. He hoped he could start to convince her that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her now that he had her in a position where being close didn't make her uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be the ideal time for this ride. The wind was whistling in their ears already, and the sky was almost as dark as night.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for flying," he shouted over the wind to Audrey.

"You've finally got me to agree with you and now you're going to change your mind?" Audrey asked with some exasperation.

"Fine, but if we get stuck in this storm and die, it's your own fault."

"Oh please, we'll be fine," she said.

"Alright then, hold on," he said and felt her squeeze him tighter around his middle. Her arms were wrapped around him, and her hands pressed against flat against his stomach. With a brief consideration of how those hands would feel elsewhere, he smirked and took off with speed.

The rush was exhilarating to Audrey and she felt the biggest smile grow on her face. Nott flew at top speed around the castle and over the grounds and the views were surreal. Never before had she experienced such a clear bird's eye view of the world, and a part of her never wanted to come down.

The wind was blowing harder and Theo thought it would be best if he slowed down his speed. As he made his way to fly over the forest he slowed to a pace that allowed Audrey to really look down at the ground below her and observe it. Even with the storm brewing around her, there was something relaxing about being up in the air, watching the world from above.

Like she wanted to before, she allowed her head to rest against Theo's back and she watched the mountains and the tops of trees float in and out of her view. She was truly content.

Theo almost exploded with happiness when he felt her head resting against him. There was no way she felt uncomfortable with him if she could do that. He wanted to fly around like this for hours, but to his utter disappointment, the clouds broke open and the rain poured on them.

Theo flew as fast as he could to land at the entrance to the castle that would give them the shortest walk to their tower. When they landed, they ran into the castle as fast as they could.

Once inside they tried as best they could to shake all the freezing water off their clothes. Theo left the broom against the wall, as it wasn't his and he'd taken it, against school rules from the class set. He wasn't concerned with what happened to it from here.

"We've got to get back to the dorm," Audrey said as she began walking to the hall that led to their rooms. "I'm freezing and must look like a soggy rodent."

Theo caught up to her with two long strides. "You look fine," he reassured her.

She looked up at him. He looked good too. Unfairly good.

"Have you ever been in that forest?" Audrey asked to change the subject.

"The Forbidden Forest? Only once during the war. It's not somewhere we're supposed to go."

"That's too bad. I love the woods," Audrey said with a slight longing to go in them.

"You do?"

"Of course. Being out in nature, camping and hiking. Those are some of my favorite things to do," Audrey replied.

Theo had never really tried those things, but he wasn't sure they'd be his idea of fun. "I've never camped or anything like that. Do you ever get lost out there?"

"Oh yeah, I have a few times. One time was particularly bad and my friend and I were lost for almost ten hours. The only reason we found our camp again was because I knew the constellations so I could use those to guide us back," Audrey said.

"You sound quite resourceful, for a muggle," Theo commented.

"Thanks," Audrey said, but found that tag at the end of his statement irritating. He didn't seem to have changed his views of muggles very much if he had to give a compliment like that.

"I can take you in there someday if you want," Theo offered when she didn't continue talking.

"You just said we aren't supposed to go in there," Audrey replied.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to break rules," he teased.

"It depends on if those rules will get me killed. Why is it forbidden?"

"There's a lot of different magical creatures in there. They aren't under any jurisdiction, they often don't recognize any authority and won't hesitate to hurt you if they think you are intruding or posing a threat," Theo explained.

"Why on earth would you want to take me in there then?" Audrey asked

He thought she might be mad, or think that he was purposely trying to put her in danger, but when he saw her face, he could see she wasn't angry and didn't look distrustful.

"Could be exciting, you never know. It would be a camping experience like none other," he said as they reached the entrance to the dorm.

"Hmm," Audrey said, liking the sound of an adventure like that. "That's tempting...I'll give you a maybe," she said and then she entered through the portrait. Theo smiled, following behind her. They each parted to their respective rooms to shower and change, and spent the rest of the evening with their respective friends.

* * *

The following day, the weather was still not ideal. The rain had stopped but the wind was just as strong. Everyone in the school was still revved up for the final match, and there was no surprise to anyone that the two strongest teams were playing in it. Malfoy and Harry were the seekers of the respective teams and there was tension in the air with the memory of past games between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Hermione left Neville and Audrey when they reached the pitch, having told Ron she would meet him before the game started. They hadn't been able to see much of each other as Ron was so busy with the event all weekend.

While she was waiting, Malfoy was walking down to the pitch and he spotted her facing away from him just outside of the entrance he would be going through to get changed. No one else was around in this area so he didn't hesitate to say anything to her.

"Granger, what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, Malfoy! You startled me," Hermione exclaimed as she turned around. "I told Ron I'd meet him before the game started."

"I see," he said, allowing a hint of disbelief to enter his tone. He didn't actually doubt her, but he wanted to mess with her.

"Why do you sound dubious?"

"What were you staring at me for yesterday?" he asked.

"Do you actually think I'm here because I wanted to run into you?" she asked, picking up on what he was really saying.

"Why don't you tell me," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and assuming his ever irritating smirk.

She laughed at the prospect. "Malfoy, please tell me you're joking. Or else you have the most serious ego complex I've ever seen. I'm in no way looking for you."

"Whatever you say, Granger. I'll tell Weasley you're out here if I see him," he said as he slowly walked past her, brushing her arm.

He was about to enter the tent when she turned around and said, "Wait a minute!"

"Yes?" he queried, turning around as if he expected her to call after him.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I think you're...funny," he said and began to turn around again.

"Funny! What do you mean by _funny_?" she demanded.

"Enjoy the game, Granger!" he shouted over his shoulder and entered the tent, laughing to himself. Something about teasing her entertained him to no end.

She did enjoy the game, as it proved to be the most exciting one of all. Dean and Ginny were equally strong chasers for the opposing teams and even up to the very end the teams were almost equal. Harry spotted the snitch first, as his eyes never failed him, but he and Draco were chasing it around the field neck and neck for an excruciating amount of time before Harry was within a hairs width of grasping it. His victory was in the air when a strong gust of wind he wasn't prepared for knocked him off course, and the snitch went right into Draco's hand instead.

Everyone was astounded, but that didn't stop the cheers of excitement as the players landed on the ground.

Harry walked over to Malfoy, who was staring at the snitch with some astonishment. The last thing he knew, he was about to lose the snitch to Potter, but here it was in his hand, because he happened to make a perfect stretch to reach it at just the right time.

"Great catch, Malfoy," Harry said, holding out his hand.

Draco hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Thanks, Potter." He gave one short shake of the hand and let go just before his teammates swooped down beside him and warmly congratulated him. He was astounded at the reception, that these people who hated him were being so kind, and he allowed himself to relax a little and bask in the glory for the time being.

* * *

Thrilled with victory, the rest of the players on Draco's team were throwing a celebration in the eighth year common room and it seemed as though half of the school was there. The common room was already at least twice the size of the typical dormitory common rooms, but the room was still packed. Even the losing teams enjoyed the celebration, as the numbers came back and they had raised more money than expected to go to the hospitals, which was the real purpose of the tournament anyways.

Hermione and Audrey joined the party after it had started, having gone to the kitchens to talk about Audrey's friendship with Theo and for Hermione to tell Audrey about how she was getting along with Draco over food. They arrived and passed through the room, walking to the other end where they saw Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus standing around talking. Ron was standing nearby, apparently engaged in a toast between himself, Padma and Pansy for the success of their event. They were no more than halfway through the room when Hermione and Audrey spotted Theo, Blaise and Draco sitting somewhat apart from everyone else. As much as was possible anyways.

Hermione motioned to Audrey that she wanted to go over and talk to them, so Audrey followed.

"Malfoy, you do know that this party is for you too," Hermione said, coming to a stop in front of him.

Draco wasn't quite sure how to respond at first. He wasn't annoyed, but he didn't understand why she was talking to him in front of everyone like this. Perhaps after their conversation earlier today she thought he felt more comfortable talking to her in public. He considered asking, but he didn't want something like that to look bad in front of such a large group of people he was already on thin ice with. So he looked around the room and said, "I think I'm just fine right here."

"Malfoy, get out of that chair and have some fun!" Hermione ordered. She wanted to go on and threaten him with something, but she wasn't sure what she could really hold over his head. She wanted to say _or else I'll tell everyone what you tell me_, but she didn't want to say anything about their conversations in front of Theo and Blaise, although Hermione noticed that Theo seemed distracted by Audrey and wouldn't even hear what she said. Regardless, she wasn't going to try and embarrass him which would destroy whatever they had started to build.

"Oh what're you going to do if I don't Granger? Lecture me about the rights of house elves?"

Blaise laughed, but Blaise agreed enough to chime in, "She's right. Lighten up a bit. You haven't even had a drink!" And he picked up a glass from a table nearby. It was in all likelihood someone else's forgotten drink, and Draco wasn't going to touch it, but the message was clear.

"Fine, I'll go get a drink if you'll all stop badgering me," he said.

As he said this and stood up, Dean, who played on Draco's team, came seemingly out of nowhere behind him, lifted Draco's arm in the air and shouted above the gathering, "Three cheers for Malfoy who caught the snitch!"

Malfoy looked at Hermione and then at Theo, who suddenly had Audrey perched on his lap, and Blaise in alarm, as the students closed in and cheered around him. All four of them were laughing at him and he scowled at them.

Anyone looking at Theo and Audrey sitting together would've thought that Audrey was comfortably sitting there of her own volition. Rather, as the throng of students pulsed towards Draco, she was pushed over, and wound up on top of Theo. She struggled to move, but all she could do was resituate so she was sitting on his lap. There was no standing up with all of these students already practically standing on top of her. Theo was laughing and hadn't removed his arms from around her waist where he caught her.

"Don't worry about it," he said as she looked at him with some embarrassment. "Look at Draco."

She switched her gaze from Theo's face to Draco's and roared with laughter when she saw the expression of extreme distress. He was okay with this on the pitch right after the game, but the last thing he wanted was these people surrounding him for the rest of the night in this way.

After a minute, the students started to disperse, freeing up some space for Audrey to stand up. Theo didn't seem keen on letting her up, and momentarily tightened his hold on her waist before he let go completely. Audrey stood up and looked at him again with an apology in her expression. "I'm sorry about that," she said.

Theo dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Really, it's nothing. Of course, I already know you can't keep your hands off me."

"Oh Theo, maybe someday that dream of yours will become reality. But not today."

Hermione had just wrapped up her conversation with Draco, telling him that what she really came over for was to congratulate him, to which he gave a curt nod, not really wanting to hear any more congratulations from anyone, even if there was a small part of him that found he appreciated it coming from her. She turned and told Audrey she was going over to their friends.

"I'll come too," Audrey said, and with a small wave to the guys they both walked away.

When Ron saw that Hermione had shown up, he excused himself from Pansy, who he was still talking to after the toast and rushed up to give her a big hug.

"The tournament was wonderful, Ron. Great work!" Hermione commended him when he let her go.

Ron smiled. "Thanks. Things really got better when the three of us essentially kicked Bulstrode out of the picture."

"And Parkinson seems nice which was a plus," Hermione pointed out. She didn't do this out of jealousy at how well they clearly got along, and she wasn't trying to fish anything out of him, but Ron hesitated before answering.

"Oh yeah, Pan-Parkinson...she's alright, I guess," Ron said.

It was that response that tipped Hermione off that there was something more. Every time she saw them, they were laughing or smiling, which wasn't the kind of interactions to warrant a mild response like, 'she's alright'.

Hermione gave him a look that plainly said _you sound like you're hiding something_, but lucky for Ron, Ginny and Luna pulled Hermione aside at that moment. She was momentarily distracted, but kept an eye on how much he talked to Parkinson the rest of the evening. They only spoke one other time, and as part of a larger group, which Hermione didn't find too suspect at all.

She wondered if perhaps she read his response the wrong way. He very well may have responded that way out of embarrassment, because he wasn't supposed to like Parkinson at all. She could understand that feeling somewhat with Malfoy. No they weren't even slightly chummy as Ron and Parkinson were, but she didn't hate him, and even found some entertainment in talking to him. Something that she wouldn't run to tell Harry and Ron about.

So later than night, when the party wound down, and only a few students were left, Ron and Hermione were sitting on their own couch in front of the fire and Hermione said, "Listen, Ron...it's okay if you like Parkinson."

Ron was immediately alarmed. "What? What are you talking about? I don't like Pansy."

"Ron, you know I'm not an idiot. The two of you clearly get along well, and that's fine. I understand if you think we'd find it strange, but I can understand. I know Harry actually gets along with Nott when they have to work together and I am much more than I ever thought with Malfoy. It's really not a big deal if the two of you have become friends."

"Oh..." Ron said, seemingly relieved.

"If anything, it's good you guys get along. This is what we're supposed to be doing. Getting along. So if you ever want to study with her or invite her to hang out with us, don't feel like you can't."

"You...you wouldn't be jealous?" he asked, surprised that Hermione was giving him permission to be around another girl.

She gave him a small kiss. "I trust you. Besides, Parkinson is the last person I'd ever need to worry about," she said with a laugh.

Little did Hermione know that she was planting the seed for Ron's only mere inkling of an interest in Pansy to grow. At this point, he had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't awful anymore, but he hadn't been able to admit to himself that he was attracted to her. He felt uncomfortable with her flirtatious comments or small, almost imperceptible touches when they passed a quill or piece of parchment to each other, not because of his lack of interest, but because he desperately wanted to respond but he felt that he was being unfair to Hermione by even wanting to flirt back.

What Hermione didn't realize in relationships is that sometimes it's the ones who you least expect that you have to watch out for.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Draco,_

_I am writing to request your return home this weekend. It is late notice, but you must cancel any plans you have made as mine are of the utmost importance. A group of fellow purebloods ousted by the new Ministry leaders are meeting to discuss any means we have of salvaging our places in the Ministry. _

_Now, I know your and Narcissas' reservations about creating any new exclusively pureblood ties, but this is for our family to regain the power and respect we once had. This is not a second gathering of death eaters. Only a handful of us were once death eaters, and that part of our past will not be part of this new future. I want you to join us, because you will be key to implementing our plans. You are already doing us a great service by going back to that school to make our new alliance known, but we must keep the old alliances strong. When we help each other, we will retain what superiority we have left._

_I will see you on Saturday morning._

_Lucius._

Draco balled up the letter and tossed it into the corner of his room with rage, vowing to himself that here was no way in hell he'd go to that meeting. He wasn't going to be dragged into another one of his father's intolerant, power hungry groups. But even as he vowed to himself, he thought of what his fathers' reaction would be, and thought that maybe he should just go to avoid his fathers' wrath. He let out a frustrated sigh and picked up his books for studying.

Draco left his dormitory for his meeting with Hermione with only five minutes to spare. It was his goal to always show up right on time for the meetings so there wasn't more time than necessary spent with Granger and she couldn't gripe his ear off for being late.

It was to his complete surprise then when he saw Hermione exiting one of the dormitory's across the hall.

Hermione almost ran back into the room when she saw Draco. Knowing that she was running later than usual for their meeting, she had rushed to put her clothes back on and gather her belongings after being with Ron. She felt a deep blush rising to her cheeks, hoping desperately that he wouldn't realize where she just came from or her slightly disheveled appearance.

"Granger...you're usually early for our meetings. I wasn't expecting to see you here still," Draco said as they met in the middle of the room. He took note of her appearance - clothes slightly disheveled, or at least disheveled for her, as her clothes were typically worn with pristine perfection. Her hair a bit mussed, her lips looking fuller than usual and her cheeks were beginning to glow with that light pink tinge he couldn't help but find endearing. Almost imperceptibly, his eyes flicked to the door she just entered from - the Gryffindor boys dormitory.

_Has she just been having sex with the Weasel?_ Draco wondered. Revulsion rose into his chest, and he instantly tried to cast the image out of his mind. It was certainly enough to momentarily distract him from his arrogant, condescending father.

"Oh...ummm yeah, well...I was just...just stopped in for a bit...talking to Ron..." Hermione mumbled in one drawn out meandering statement. She cringed at her manner of speaking and nearly groaned aloud when she noticed his eyes glance to the door she just emerged from.

Draco smirked. "Just talking were you?" he said with a laugh. "We're both adults here Granger, and I think we both know you were doing a bit more than that."

"It's none of your business," she said in clipped tones and briskly walked to the exit of their common room.

His smirk deepened and he gave her a once over as she walked away from him. Outside of her school uniform, as she typically was in the evenings, he got a clearer image of her body, of her feminine curves that were perfectly proportioned in his opinion. As he watched her walk, slowly following behind, he thought that he really wouldn't mind seeing Granger in nothing at all. He wondered if that same pink tinge that rose to her cheeks when she's embarrassed appeared when she was turned on.

These thoughts stopped Draco in his tracks and he blanched.

_I'm thinking about how Granger would look during sex and enjoying it. There must be something wrong with me. Lack of sex? _

He thought back, and the last time he'd been with Astoria was four days ago._ Yes, that's it. I must see Astoria tonight._

At the door, Hermione turned around to see him still standing in the center of the room.

"Are we going to work now or not?" she asked tersely.

Not liking that she caught him off guard, he replied coldly, "Yes, Granger. I'm just...mentally preparing myself for another long night in your presence."

She pursed her lips and stepped out of the common room. They walked to the library in silence almost half way, before Hermione decided to put her annoyance aside and get over the fact that he could tell she'd just been having sex. She knew that she really had nothing to be ashamed with around him, as she was perfectly aware that he was with Astoria _only_ for sex. If anyone should be ashamed of their sex life, it was him. But the idea of Malfoy knowing of her sex life made her uncomfortable.

"So did you enjoy the rest of your time at the party last night?" she asked with a small smile as she remembered his aghast reaction to students swarming him in the middle of the common room.

"I was fine until you found it necessary to intrude as always," he said with agitation. In their silence, he finally forced his mind away from Hermione's body, which left him thinking about the letter from his father, and his bad mood returned.

"That's a load of rubbish. You were sitting there doing nothing. I'll do it again next time if I must."

"I'm serious Granger! Don't put me on the spot like that ever again!" he said heatedly.

She didn't rise to his anger, but laughed lightly instead. "Someone's testy. Are you afraid you'll have fun or something just as terrible if I _intrude_ again?"she teased.

Malfoy scowled, not in the mood. "I'm testy because you're so damn annoying!"

At this Hermione stopped and glared at him, her anger rising. "Alright, Malfoy, tell me what is your damn problem now? I thought we were getting along at least a little bit, but now you're back to your usual old self. What's changed in the last 48 hours? Hell, in less than 24 hours really, because you weren't even this annoyed when I actually came over and bothered you last night."

Draco turned, opened his mouth to lash out at her again, but she cut him off.

"And don't even say it's because we aren't surrounded by people now and that you were only agreeable to put on a front. You were being perfectly fine outside of the Quiddich pitch yesterday," Hermione continued.

Draco shut his mouth, and thought back to their conversation the previous day. He remembered how much amusement he experienced from teasing her, and thought maybe he should find another way of doing so later.

"Fine," he bit out, still angry for now, but agreeing to tell her what was really bothering him as he remembered that it made him feel better last time. "My father sent a letter demanding that I come home this weekend for some pureblood gathering. It's nothing dark, just a way of keeping old alliances strong so they can rebuild their names and power together. Obviously, I don't want to go."

"Oh," Hermione said softly. "I see...well, are you going to be honest with him?" Hermione asked, looking tentatively up at him. She quelled her initial desire to tell him that he should just tell his father honestly that he doesn't care, but she recalled their previous conversations, and knew that Malfoy didn't want, and didn't really need to be told what to do.

His anger was ebbing away to be replaced with an air of uncertainty. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know, Granger. I tell myself I'm not going to go, but then I consider what kind of fury he'll go into and think maybe I should just go," he explained.

"Do you want my advice?"

"Wow, for once you aren't going to shove it down my throat?" Draco asked with mock amazement.

Hermione glared at him, and he continued, "Relax, Granger. Why do you think I'm talking to you if I don't want to know what you think?" he said.

"Alright then, I think that you should just tell him honestly that you don't want to go. His fury is something you don't have to experience directly since he can't come barging into the school. I think it could be a good place to start if you want to start distancing yourself from his way of life."

Draco nodded. Her response was exactly what he expected, but it still helped to hear it. To hear someone reaffirm what he should do when handling his father might be the support he needed to do what he knew he should.

"Alright. You're right and I'm going to do it," he replied with a determined nod. "And...well, I guess I want to apologize for letting my anger get the better of me," he said all of this quickly, because it made him uncomfortable. He immediately turned away from her, intending to continue their walk to the library.

"Malfoy," she said, putting a hand on his forearm to stop him from walking again.

"What?" he said, looking down at her hand instead of at her. She had pretty, delicate hands.

"Seriously, just tell me next time. I can understand your frustration and I'm not trying to be pushy right now, but taking it out on me doesn't help."

"Are you done being sentimental now?" he drawled as if he didn't care about what she'd just said. In fact, he was beginning to appreciate how much she was investing in talking to him when so few people in his life had done that for him.

She huffed and removed her hand in frustration. He smirked after her as she stomped off in the direction of the library. She had just made him divulge personal secrets from his home life and now it was his turn to make her uncomfortable he determined.

"So, you and Weasley, eh?" he said catching up with her.

"That's rather old news, Malfoy," she retorted in clipped tones.

"I never imagined he'd have it in him."

"In him for what?" she asked. A foolish decision she recognized right after the question left her mouth.

"To make a move! When did he finally do it? It's been so obvious for years, but the git never did anything."

"Ronald is not a git! And he didn't make the move, I did."

"You did?" he said with surprise. He looked at her in a new light.

Hermione laughed. "Try not to sound too surprised there."

"Well, well, it looks like the bookworm does know what she's doing with the opposite sex."

"You had reason to believe otherwise?" she retorted. Sure, she wasn't the most open about her experiences as other girls in the school, but that certainly didn't mean she was ignorant.

He abruptly turned and stood directly in front of her, stopping her directly in her tracks.

He gave her a once over. Yes, she was attractive. There was nothing awkward or bookish about her. She once looked like the kind of girl who would be forever paralyzed when it came to men. Could've just been because she didn't put in as much effort in attracting them as most girls in the school. No, when he looked at her, he didn't know why he was so surprised.

"Stop looking at me like that Malfoy," she said, trying to side step him, but he moved with her.

"You're blushing," he said. And what a pretty blush it was. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

She rolled her eyes. "When am I ever at ease around you, Malfoy?"

He took a half step closer, almost touching her.

"And now you're blushing more...it seems I am making you uncomfortable...just in a very particular way."

She knew what he was getting at. "You forget already...you just pointed out that I came from having sex with Ron. Whatever you're reading in my appearance right now has nothing to do with you," she replied, thinking she had him. She couldn't quite believe how bold she was being with him.

He smirked. "You say it's about Weasley but..." he didn't finish his thought, just left it hanging out there for her to pick up on her own.

She glared darkly at him. "Malfoy, just stop already. I don't know what you're trying to do, but you aren't going to get under my skin." She was certain he was just finding new ways to get under her skin because the old ways wouldn't be tolerated. Malfoy would just always serve the role of being her agitator in some way or another, because he evidently found it amusing.

"Let's just get to the library and finish our presentation," she continued and he didn't stop her as she walked around him, resuming her strut to the library, but he wore his telltale smirk the rest of the way there.

* * *

In class the next day, Hermione and Draco wrapped up their presentation without trying to appear too smug, as they were once again giving what everyone thought would turn out to be the best presentation.

They stepped down from the front of the room and returned to their seat in the back where, like Blaise, Draco demanded they sit. All of the Slytherins and their partners were seated in the back row or as close to it as possible, not wanting to be under the scrutiny of the other students for any reason at any time.

Both of them strutted back with their own distinct self-satisfied gait, knowing that they once again gave a winning presentation. As they sat down, Draco caught Hermione's eye and winked. Hermione blanched, having never seen such an action from Malfoy before. She looked at him in bewilderment, for she wasn't sure whether this was supposed to make her uncomfortable for their hand holding the previous night or because it was his way of saying great work.

"We just blew everyone away," he said as they sat.

Hermione smiled, relieved that he wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable again, but refrained from replying. She was more than satisfied, but she didn't like to boast. The prize of one hundred galleons worth of books from Flourish and Blotts was surely theirs and she was actually thrilled about this one.

Blaise and Dean stepped up front to begin their presentation and as they moved through it, Hermione and Draco were astounded. As if on the same exact wave of thought, Draco and Hermione turned to exchange rather flabbergasted looks.

"They...they're good?" Hermione said a completely bewildered whisper to Draco.

Draco just shook his head. "How is this possible?"

Hermione shrugged, and turned back to face the front, as even she couldn't help but be as engaged as the rest of the students were in their presentation.

When it came time for voting, needless to say, Blaise and Dean won the prize. Draco and Hermione sat out the rest of the class, shoulder to shoulder, with their arms crossed.

"We need to talk," Draco said when the class was dismissed, and gestured for Hermione to follow him in the direction opposite of the rest of the students.

Hermione nodded, but was a bit hesitant to follow him. She wasn't sure if he was going to blame her for losing, no matter how irrational it was.

As they came to the end of the hall, Draco stopped as they rounded the corner, and looked at her with annoyance. She was waiting for the onslaught.

"How did they pull that off?" Draco fumed, never one to take losing lightly.

Surprised, but pleased that he wasn't about to take his anger out on her, she let her guard down and replied honestly. "I don't know. I mean, it's not that they aren't bright, but...neither one is ever particularly motivated to be the absolute best. And I can't imagine them being particularly motivated by the book prize."

"Tell me about it. Blaise certainly isn't concerned with winning," Draco said. He looked up at her as though he was looking at a fellow cohort leader, that just experienced a serious setback in plans. "We can't lose again. I hate it."

"I agree. You know I like to be the best in this sort of thing. If we need to be more engaging, then we can do that," she replied with determination.

"Exactly!" he said with enthusiasm as he came to stand close in front of her.

"Hermione," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders firmly, as he continued looking at her as a comrade in battle. "We are going to win every single time after this, no matter what."

Although a tiny part of her realized the absurdity of this situation, of his vehemence over winning the best presentation that he had to go through this pep talk of sorts, she was also being sucked into his eagerness.

She responded with a determined smile and said, "Don't worry, we will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Theo waited for Audrey, as usual after class.

"So how is your dance planning coming along?" she asked.

"Very nicely. We met once and shouldn't have to meet again," he said happily.

Her head snapped in his direction to face him. "What?" she demanded, curious as to how they could manage to plan the whole event in one evening.

"It was a brilliant idea of Blaise's, to request a number of the prefects to do the bulk of the work, including set up, clean up and overall patrol during the dance."

"So in other words, you aren't doing anything?" Audrey asked, disapproval clear in her tone. Although a part of her had to hand it to them for their cleverness.

"You disapprove?" Theo said.

"Well the point was for you all to work together to plan something."

"Oh, but we did. We worked wonderfully together by agreeing to have no part in this dance."

"Well let me tell you, when something goes wrong, it's you that's going to pay, not the prefects," Audrey admonished. She considered if she should try to tell them that their decision was completely unacceptable, but she also wasn't the Headmistress. She didn't explicitly state they couldn't do what they'd just done. Technically, they were working within the confines of her rules.

"Oh come on, what could go wrong?" Theo asked, his tone exposing that he was clearly pleased that she wasn't going to try to stop them.

"More than I care to imagine...I won't try to stop you all from doing this so long as no one else in the class finds out. I can't have everyone coming up with a plan like this to make my group work worthless.

"You admire our cleverness don't you?" Theo said with a grin.

Audrey shook her head and avoided the question. "How exactly did Blaise get the prefects to agree to this?"

"Some he said he'd sleep with, as you know every female in this school wants their shot with him. Other's he's just paying a moderate amount."

"No! That is not permitted!" Audrey said sharply.

"Oh come off it. He's not forcing them...but no really he's paying most of them or the rest of us are doing an assignment for a few others. A few of them he'll actually sleep with too of course because he can't control himself."

"Does he have a problem?"

Theo laughed. "No, not yet at least."

"I really can't understand why the other girls in this school continue sleeping with him."

"Oh don't go on like that. You're just as attracted to him as the rest of them."

"Why do you keep accusing me of that?" she asked with some amusement.

"Well he thinks you're good looking so don't be surprised if he approaches you sooner or later," Theo warned.

"Well that's really not too flattering considering how many girls he's been with. Who's he taking to the dance anyways?"

"Probably Pansy. They're good friends and she won't make him stay with her all night."

"Oh, so he's not taking some new conquest?"

"No way, he'd have to spend way too much quality time with her than he'd like."

Audrey shook her head. How could a man think so little of women and yet be in continuous need of them?

Theo continued speaking after a brief moment of internally battling with himself over whether or not to say what he'd been dying to since the dance had been announced. "Speaking of the dance...I want you to come with me."

Audrey cocked her brow. "Oh do you?" she said. She wasn't flirting. She was responding as if she'd heard something of only mild interest that was inconsequential to her life.

Now Theo furrowed his brow. It wasn't quite the response he was looking for.

He recalled hearing what some younger Hufflepuff did to ask his date, something public and deemed "cute" by every female in this school and wondered if that's what she meant.

"Am I supposed to ask in some...public way?" he asked hesitantly, not at all sure of what she wanted from him.

Audrey laughed. "No. In fact, I'd rather you not do any of that."

"Then what's the problem?" he asked, now thoroughly confused.

"When you tell me that you want me to go with you, that's great and all, but you aren't exactly taking into consideration what I want to do. If you simply ask me, then I'll give you an answer. Could still be no, but at least you'll get an answer," she said with a shrug but a small smile

"What do you mean could still be no?" he called after her, but she didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later, Hermione sat in the library waiting for Malfoy to show up for their meeting. He was ten minutes late which was unusual for him and she was beginning to get mildly annoyed. She'd told Ron she'd meet him at 10pm which was less than an hour away.

She reflected on her encounters with Malfoy since their last meeting when he told her about his father's letter. There had not been much interaction, but she did notice that he had started to acknowledge her when they passed in the halls or anywhere else they chanced upon each other. It wasn't quite a hello, but he would give her a nod of acknowledgement, which was completely different from his typical avoidance of any eye contact when he was around his friends.

Another twenty minutes passed and Hermione was getting ready to just pack up and leave when she heard someone walking down the aisle towards her table. Looking up from her work, Hermione was stunned by the Draco Malfoy that was walking towards her. He looked almost buoyant. Never had she seen Malfoy anything but tense. All annoyance at his tardiness left her mind.

"Granger," Malfoy said as he sat down, without an apology for his tardiness.

"Where've you been?" Hermione asked, and then mentally kicked herself for initiating conversation with a badgering question. She was momentarily fearful that his good mood would be disturbed.

"I was busy sending a letter to my father. I told him that I don't want to go to his damn gathering this weekend," Draco said, clearly feeling satisfied.

"You did? What did he say?" Hermione asked, surprised and eager to hear what else Malfoy had to say.

"Well, I told him in a letter so nothing, but I'm sure he'll be angry. Next time I see him over the holiday won't be fun. And I'm sure the response I'll get won't be too kind either. But I'm just not worried about it right now."

Hermione found herself at a slight loss for words. She almost wanted to point out how bizarre it was for him to be so civil and normal with her. That it just wasn't normal to give up his feelings and his thoughts so quickly and freely to her. But she was aware of the fact that pointing it out might ruin it. "That's...well that's really great, Malfoy. It's good you're feeling so confident about your decision too."

Draco nodded. "It's strange not having any particular ideology or reputation to live up to. No one thinks anything but the least of me already, and there is no one but Theo and Blaise who really understand. I can't really disappoint any further but I can't really please anyone either and it really doesn't even matter if I do or don't. That's the thing. I finally don't have someone watching over my shoulder, waiting for mistakes."

"Well that's definitely not a bad thing. Not playing to an audience that's watching and judging how effectively you treat people like me horribly gives you the freedom to do what you want. Just think about what you want to do that would make you happy. What would make you feel better?"

Draco thought about it and then shrugged. "I don't know. But you're right in a way. I've been feeling inadequate in so many ways for months now, hell since sixth year really from trying to live up to someone else's expectations I knew I couldn't meet, and didn't really want to meet. I don't know what I want right now."

"I don't know why you feel inadequate. You were used and abused by your own family and Voldemort. He was trying to sentence you to death by giving you an assignment you could never accomplish on your own."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Granger."

Hermione looked at him, astounded.

"What?" he said, taking note of her shocked expression.

"Did you just thank me? And genuinely mean it? Are you really Draco Malfoy?"

Malfoy almost laughed. "Well don't get used to it. This happens once in a few years. Then I forget how to make any kind of nice remarks to anyone."

"Well how lucky I am to witness such an anomaly."

Malfoy smiled, actually smiled and Hermione just about fainted at the shock of it.

"So what have you started for this assignment?" he asked, looking across the table at what she had written. "It's the one on muggle leaders for human rights?"

"It is. I've been brainstorming some ideas. You're lucky to have a muggle partner, as I learned about a lot of this as a child."

"We'll definitely win this time then," Malfoy stated.

"We better. God, to lose that prize was a disappointment. Do you know what it is next time?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure. Hope it's something useful. I don't want another coupon for Madame Puddifoot's. Had to give that away to someone else because Astoria would not stop badgering me about taking her. As if I'd ever step foot inside the place."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "Well, I can't blame you there. That place is dreadful. But Audrey's just going off what McGonagall suggested. I believe when she told the Headmistress about the idea, she was given a certain amount of money for it and a list of places so she's just going through the list."

"Who would've thought rigid old McGonagall would've put Puddifoot's on the list?" Malfoy said, laughing at the idea. "Seems like the sort of place she'd scorn."

"Tell me about it. The woman has got a soft spot in her, but certainly not for those kinds of places...Ah bullocks, I've got to get going now," Hermione said as she checked her watch. It was ten, meaning she would already be late for Ron.

"Where to?"

"Oh...um, going to see Ron," she said, surprised he'd even asked. She found she didn't want to tell him that's why she had to leave though.

Malfoy nodded. "Right, well when are we going to finish this assignment? We've done hardly any work on it for next class."

"Well we might have finished if someone wasn't late," she pointed out.

"Yeah, had to come all the way back from the Owlery. Sent the letter off a bit later than I meant to."

"Well I can't begrudge you that," Hermione said. "We'll just meet on Sunday night or Monday I suppose."

"Sure," he said.

She was a bit disappointed to leave when they'd finally been getting along so well. She wished that Malfoy had made the step to tell his father off ages ago.

"So I'll be seeing you at Audrey's party in the common room on Saturday then?" Hermione queried as she gathered her things.

"I didn't even know she was having one, but I suppose I'll be there if that's what will be going on then."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Alright. Well, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, later."

Draco looked at the now vacant space Hermione had just occupied with an expression of perplexity. Was she asking about the party because she wanted to see him or was she just creating small talk? She seemed a bit uncomfortable before she left, he didn't understand why. Was too bad, since conversation was easier than it ever had been. It took a few moments for it to sink into Draco's mind that he actually wished she'd been able to stick around longer. _Stupid Weasel_, he thought, before he returned to his Potions essay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Audrey had finally caught Zabini alone in the common room, with few others around. She figured it was as good a time as ever to broach a conversation with him about the dance, so she determinedly made her way over the corner of the room he was sitting in.

"Zabini, I want to talk to you," Audrey said.

Without waiting for his okay, she sat down in a chair across from him.

"About what?" he asked with a smirk as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This little thing you've got going with some of the girls who are working on the dance committee for you...you can't be having sex with them in return for their work. I will not allow it."

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me?" Zabini queried, sitting back in his chair with a smirk etched into his face.

"I'm sure the Headmistress would have something to say about that. And I'll put an end to this whole plan you guys have got going. You'll have to plan the whole thing yourselves. No help involved, as if you can call it merely _help_."

"Listen, I don't plan on doing that at all. It was a joke with Theo and I'm sure he only mentioned it to get you all riled up, which is quite amusing I must say. I'll have to tell him about this later. The only one of those prefects I'd consider sleeping with has a boyfriend and I'm not interested in creating drama for myself so I consider taken females off limits."

"Hmm, I didn't think anything could get between your dick and its prey," Audrey pointed out.

"Vulgar, aren't we? Of course, there are always exceptions..."

"You better not be talking about the girl on the committee."

"Of course not. I just told you not," Zabini said.

"Then what are you talking about?" Audrey asked, mildly confused.

"Are you going to the dance with Theo?"

"What?" she said, thrown off by the rapid change in topic.

"Oh, come on, I know he asked you. Even if you've kept it from everyone else."

"I didn't want to embarrass him by telling everyone. Hermione's the only one who knows."

Zabini cocked his head and looked at her as if she were a puzzle. "Interesting. So you respect him at least...what's to stop you from going with him?"

"We aren't having this conversation," Audrey replied and stood up to leave.

"Oh, come off it, why not? He's my best mate. All I want to do is help him out."

"I don't trust you. You'll twist all my words. I already told him what he needs to do if he wants an answer."

"Yeah, he'll get an answer, but he better get a positive answer after this. Don't play games with him."

"This coming from a master game player. Isn't that what you do with all the girls you sleep with?"

"Don't deflect, we're talking about you now."

"I don't play games, Zabini."

"What if I asked you to the dance?"

Audrey laughed out loud. "That's a good one Zabini. I know you're just trying to see how I'd respond to someone who isn't Theo _and_ I already know you're going with Parkinson. But now I'm really going to leave because this conversation is getting too weird," she said.

He didn't speak for a moment and she started walking away. "So what if I am? I'm asking a sincere question!" he called after her.

Audrey laughed again. "You haven't uttered a sincere word ever in your life!" she called back over her shoulder and she left the common room.

* * *

Hermione arrived late for the party on Saturday night after a long afternoon and evening of studying.

She came into the common room to find the party well under way and thriving. She was spotted almost immediately by the group sitting around a table on stools.

"Hey, Hermione! Come over here, we were just talking about you!" Malfoy shouted over the noise.

Hermione was surprised to hear him addressing her so openly in a crowd but made her way over.

"You were just talking about me? That can't be good," she said as she reached the table.

Malfoy motioned for her to come around to where he was seated as he pulled another stool up to the now cramped table. The drinking had clearly been well under way given the amount of bottles on the table and the laughter in everyone's voices. Malfoy was no exception, and she could assume that was the explanation for his friendliness.

"First off, drinks!" Audrey said as Hermione sat down. "You need to catch up!" she stated, handing her a drink.

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking the drink. "So what exactly were you all talking about?" she asked, looking around the table at the unexpected mix sitting about it - Malfoy to her left, then Audrey, Blaise, Harry, Hannah and Neville.

"Your house elf society," Zabini said with a laugh, which earned him a scowl from Malfoy.

"It's called S.P.E.W., Zabini," Hermione retorted.

"Oh yes, of course, _so sorry_," Zabini said with mocking tones.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Hermione replied. "Or to even care for that matter about the rights of anyone else in the world who isn't of your imagined higher status in society."

"Don't presume to know what I'm all about, Granger. I just think you're wasting your time is all. Do I think it's right, perhaps not, even if it is in their nature. But you'll never get anything accomplished. It's ingrained in the system."

"Well we'll see about that," Hermione snipped back.

"Many of the house elves in the kitchens at least have taken up Dobby's requests for freedom. Perhaps doing it in his memory. I believe many of them are receiving pay now and when I visit friends in Hufflepuff downstairs I can actually hear them singing when they're working sometimes. They seem much happier," Hannah pointed out, trying to alleviate the tension building around the table.

"Oh god, that must be a fright to hear," Zabini said. "Could you imagine all those voices singing together? They aren't exactly meant for producing music."

To Malfoy's surprise even Hermione gave a small laugh. He knew that Zabini didn't mean anything rude by the comment, but he wasn't sure if she would see the comment for what it was.

"Speaking of music, when are you going to get that started, Audrey? I really liked what you had on last time," Neville said.

"Oh shit! I almost completely forgot!" Audrey said and jumped up from the table to quickly turn the music on. When she returned, the conversation had turned to Quiddich, which she and Hermione took almost no part in but listened with amusement to the others bickering over favorite teams and players until the subject changed.

As the night continued, Hermione couldn't help but be overly aware of Malfoy, and it had everything to do with the fact that his body was in constant contact with hers. First it was just his leg. She succeeded in calming her thoughts then. That kind of thing could happen without noticing when you're sitting around a small table with friends. But soon, it was his whole upper body. His shoulder touching hers and they were sitting smack dab together. It was slowly driving her mad, and she couldn't understand why sitting so close to Malfoy would cause such wild excitement to course through her mind but she determined she would blame it on the alcohol. She wanted to ignore it, she thought maybe she should shift, but any time she did, she found herself in the same position just minutes later. Even when he turned his attention away from her direction, his remained touching her. No matter what conversation she was engaged in, it was always in the back of her mind. It was a tight fit around the table, but there was room enough to sit in without such contact. She wasn't touching Neville on her other side. And on Malfoy's other side he wasn't touching Audrey at all, who was engaged in some hypothetical conversation with Zabini.

"Listen, the situation would be this - muggles would be aware of your magic and we could all work together! Think of how much we could learn and produce if we combined magic with our technological ingenuity," Audrey said.

"But do you think our cultures could really merge? Wouldn't there be jealousy over our great powers? Or if not that, then just fear. Your lot is the most afraid on the planet. You're afraid of anything you don't understand," Blaise stated.

"I think that can be found in the wizarding world too. You aren't some different breed of human that's impervious to general human folly."

"Don't be silly, of course we're completely different! And muggles are the inferior breed in all ways. Intelligence included," Zabini replied as if this were common knowledge.

"Oh come on, you can't really believe that," Audrey said, beginning to feel appalled.

"You know, to be quite honest, I grew up with the shit so it stuck. But when I've really thought about it, it doesn't matter. Why not just have equality? It would be so much easier. And less bothersome."

"So you have no ideological reasoning for wanting equality?" Audrey queried.

"Not really, I suppose. Just let people go about their business. If it's not interfering with my life, why should I care?"

"Well that's one way of thinking about it. I couldn't tell you why. Most of your peers wouldn't say that so I'm surprised you feel that way. They all seem to take their heritage too seriously."

"People take things too seriously all the time," Zabini pointed out

"Is there ever a time you're serious?"

"When pigs fly. Then it will be a time to be very, very serious. Think of all those questions you'd have to answer then. It would change everything!"

Audrey laughed, and was about to respond when Paravarti came up behind her.

"Audrey, could we steal you for a minute?" Paravarti asked. "You promised you'd teach us some more muggle drinking games. These are too entertaining."

"Sure thing," Audrey said.

"We will continue this conversation later. I will get some kind of serious remark out of you," Audrey said to Zabini and grabbing her drink, she left the table.

Zabini was momentarily disappointed by her absence, but never one to feel down for long, he almost immediately resumed conversation with the rest of the table.

The night carried on with growing numbers and excitement as many seventh years showed up. It was nearing one when the crowd had only just began to thin out a bit when Ginny and Audrey popped up behind Ron and Hermione who were sitting at the card playing table. Hermione had eventually felt the need to find Ron, after realizing how long she'd been at the party, talking with Malfoy and others without once trying to find her boyfriend. She found him next to Parkinson, playing a card game with Dean, Seamus, Paravarti and Theo.

"Any of you want to come outside for a bit? We want a bit of fresh air," Ginny said to the group.

"Sure, I'll join," Hermione said, who had been playing for long enough, and she got up from the table.

Audrey spotted the three Slytherin guys sitting with Neville and Harry at another table as they were about to leave. "Any of you guys want to come outside?" Audrey asked.

Theo declined, but the others joined and followed the three girls out of the common room.

* * *

"It's so wonderful out here," Audrey said when they finally left the castle. "So what shall we do?"

"Come on! We'll show you the lake!" Neville said and Audrey followed him, Harry and Ginny, not realizing that Theo had arrived when they started walking in the direction of the lake, and was coming along behind with Zabini.

"You've just got to ask her and I'm sure she'll say yes," Zabini was saying to Theo.

"How can you be so sure about that."

"Because I've been talking to her and she's not trying to mess with you. Just man up and do it. Stop sulking."

"I am not sulking!"

"Oh? Where've you been all night? You've been avoiding."

"How would you know that?"

"There, you don't deny it," Zabini said, carefully leaving out that he had in fact been with Audrey for much of the night which is why he knew Theo had been carefully avoiding her. Even if others were always around, it somehow felt not right which didn't make sense to him. He could spend hours with Pansy alone and they were just good friends, or he could spend an evening with some girl and they were just his lay. Audrey made him feel..._things_. Things that were perhaps emotions he didn't want to consider at the present time.

"Well no one has ever turned me down like that before. What was I supposed to do?"

"God am I happy I don't have these problems."

"Yes, if only I could be as emotionless as you."

"It is a gift," Zabini said with a false sigh. "Now, I am going to badger those three goofs down there. Audrey is standing over there, by the lake, all by herself...what better timing for you? It could be ever so romantic!" Zabini mocked and pushed his friend in her direction.

"You're going to make me sick," he said, but went forward to talk with Audrey nonetheless, who was admiring the beauty of the lake in the nighttime.

"You've thrown another successful party."

"Oh! I didn't even see you come out here with us," Audrey said, as she turned around to hear who it was.

"Yeah, Harry and I just got here. The party died down when all you left."

"I see. So does that mean you've managed to enjoy yourself once again?"

"Somehow I managed to.'

"That's two for two I think."

"I owe you another wizard experience then, I think."

"I think you do. How about Tuesday after class, we get together and you show me something new," she said.

"Sure," Theo said, shocked it was this easy. "That would be great."

Audrey smiled and there was a brief silence and she wondered if he was going to try asking her to the dance again in that moment. But they were interrupted by the other four coming over to say they were starting to feel a chill so they'd be heading inside, and Theo and Audrey followed.

* * *

The others being so consumed by their own excitement in the night didn't notice that Hermione and Draco had been off on their own for most of the time they were outside.

They found themselves laying on their backs in the lawn, not far down from the castle entrance.

The laughing and joking together continued until the others were out of earshot, but then Hermione seemed to become aware of the fact that she was alone with Malfoy and became a bit more quite.

"Well, here's somewhere I never thought I'd be," Malfoy said. "Laying in the grass, outside, with Hermione Granger, while I'm drunk as hell."

Hermione laughed. "The same goes for me. I had way more to drink tonight that I've had in a long time. I hope I don't regret this in the morning."

"Ah, it's not worth regretting it if it's made for a good night."

"I suppose your right. It has been a good night," she replied but kept her mouth shut there and they fell into a brief silence. She didn't trust herself to say anymore and she didn't want to consider how much fun she had when she was around him tonight.

"So where's Weasley?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"You know, I haven't even thought about him since we left the common room."

"And you think he's okay with that?" Malfoy queried, pushing her further than he knew he should. Perhaps the alcohol talking. He had no right to ask about her relationship with Weasley but he couldn't help himself. He was curious.

"He should be. We spent all last night together. Went into Hogsmeade for dinner and whatnot."

She paused briefly, during which time she started to think that she really shouldn't have just left without saying something to Ron. He would surely be wondering where she was. And meanwhile Draco felt a mild irritation at her mention of the previous night. He didn't need to know of their time spent alone. Silence ensued and Hermione sat up, now pensive.

"Should probably be going in soon."

"Yeah."

But no move was made to leave.

A moment later, Audrey, Blaise, Harry and Theo came into view, walking towards the castle.

"Hey guys, we're going in!" Harry Blaise shouted.

"We'll come too," Hermione said immediately, hopping up from her seat on the wall. She gave Malfoy a small smile and ran to catch up with their friends, leaving him to follow in her wake.

Audrey and Hermione led the way inside, Hermione's pensive mood evaporated now that she wasn't alone with Malfoy, and the girls laughed their way up to the common room, sharing jokes from the night.

The clock chimed three as they entered.

"Well, it's been fun guys," Audrey said.

"You need to start having these parties every weekend," Harry said enthusiastically.

"Second that," Theo chimed in.

"I'll have to see what I can do for next weekend then," Audrey replied. "Gonna head up to my room though. I'm beat. Night all."

They all exchanged goodnights and dispersed to their respective bedrooms except for Hermione, who was held up by Ron who was just leaving the Gryffindor boys room.

"Are you just getting back?" he immediately asked. Hermione couldn't quite gauge if he was angry. She couldn't understand why, as he knew exactly where she was even if she had been gone for a long time into the night.

"Yes, it was really quite nice out there. I wish you had come out," Hermione said, telling a little white lie to hopefully make him feel better.

"Was Malfoy there?"

"Yes?" Hermione replied, her tone indicating that she didn't understand why his question was worth asking.

"You know I don't really trust him."

"What reason do you have for that?" Hermione said, doing her best to not roll her eyes. She at least understood now why he seemed upset.

"Try the last seven years."

"The same could be said for Parkinson," Hermione pointed out.

"What's she got to do with this?" Ron bit out, immediately defensive. "She's just my friend."

"I know Ronald, that's my point. Malfoy is my friend. I've learned to trust him a bit more, the same way you've learned to trust Parkinson."

Ron deliberated for a moment internally before he replied, "Ah, you're right of course. I just won't ever be able to trust him."

"I know it's difficult to, but he really seems different."

"I should try to take your word for it. You are always right," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Sorry, I didn't mean to question you like that."

"Don't worry, Ron. Still on for breakfast tomorrow?" she asked.

"Course. Night, Hermione," he said giving her a kiss.

"Night," she said and they both parted into their separate rooms.


End file.
